Autumn
by FranbergH
Summary: Part VII: Autumn. The last chap. Penyerbuan ke Suna sudah dimulai. Siapa saja yang akan menjadi korban tim Sasuke!
1. OpeningLowongan OC

Baiklaaah.....

Lamo indak basuo para ff readers!!!

Ja! Dis is my nu project. Sbelum mulai, sya mo ngundang beberapa reader yang berminat bwat jadi OC di pik sya.

Lowongannya adalah:

1 cowo & 1 cewe asal negri suara a.k.a oto

1 ato 2 cowo & 1 ato 2 cewe asal negri pasir a.k.a suna

1 cowo & 1 cewe asal negri api a.k.a hi

en para cameos... 1 cewek pelayan, 1 cewek/cowo penjaga... slanjutnya tergantung brapa banyak yg mo ikutan.....

Aihh... ada yang kelupaan...

selaen ciri2 juga sebutin umur en nama yg mau dipake juga yakk..:D

Jadii...

bagi yang berminat silakan mendaftar :D

Judul pik ini adalah **AUTUMN**

Genre Tragedi/Roman/Angst/Friendship...(apa ajadah... yang kayaknya cocog hehe..)*dilemparin readers*

Oiya, dengan catatan para OC nggak keberatan kalo kubunuh ^^

yak! sekian!


	2. Rendezvous

Hueeee.............DX

Minnaaa.........!!! Gomennaaaaaaaa........TT_TT

Karena part 1nya pada diprotes, kujadiin chap 2 aja dahh....-_-'

skali lagi maaphkan kecerobohan saya yang menghapus bagian 1 tanpa tau apa yang bakalan terjadii.....

* * *

Sebelum dimulai, mari sya jelaskan situasinya. Kisah ini dimulai tiga tahun setelah Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha. Semua setelah kejadian penculikan Kazekage, sya hapuskan :D. Intinya, pertemuan tim 7 yang baru dengan Sasuke tidak pernah terjadi, tetapi Sasuke sudah dengan sukses membunuh Orochimaru.

Beberapa OC yang akan bermain dalam chapter ini adalah:

- Chika Nagato, kunoichi asal Otogakure,

- Furuki, shinobi asal Otogakure,

- Ecchan Lavender, pegawai di sebuah penginapan,

- Haruki, kunoichi asal Konoha,

- Kosuke Maeda, shinobi asal Konoha, dan

- Haruna, kunoichi asal Konoha.

**

* * *

Chapter I**

**- Rendezvous - **

"_Terima kasih"_

Hanya dua kata yang diucapkan Sasuke padanya terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Tiga tahun sudah berlalu, walau begitu tidak sedikitpun terlupakan apa yang terjadi pada malam mereka berpisah. Dan sekarang mereka berhadapan di tengah hutan pinus, di tengah-tengah tetesan salju yang mencair dari ranting-ranting pohon dan beberapa pria bertopeng yang bergelimpangan.

"Sasuke..", gadis berambut pink dengan jubah berwarna coklat pasir panjang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menatap laki-laki berambut hitam mencuat yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan takjub. Mata hitam yang sama dengan yang selalu ada dalam ingatannya yang selalu menatapnya dengan bosan. Wajah pucat yang selalu menunjukkan ekspresi dingin padanya, tidak sedikitpun berubah.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura", secercah senyum terdengar dari suaranya. Sasuke yang sudah sangat lama dirindukannya sekarang muncul di hadapannya, menyapanya dengan sapaan terlembutnya yang pernah didengar Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun… apa…. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", suara lemah dengan nada tidak percaya muncul dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke hanya menatapnya. Senyuman kecil yang tadi muncul di sudut bibirnya sudah menghilang. Sakura yang biasanya dilihatnya memakai pelindung dahi di kepalanya, kali ini sama sekali tidak memakainya. Seharusnya seorang shinobi dalam misinya di luar desa akan menunjukkan identitasnya dengan pelindung dahi mereka.

"Kau sendirian?", Sasuke balik bertanya. Apakah dia mencari Naruto? Atau dia ingin bertemu Kakashi?, Sakura menyambut pertanyaan Sasuke dengan kecewa. Tidakkah bertemu dengannya juga bisa disebut dengan reuni? Sebelum Sakura menjawabnya, Sasuke sudah melesat di hadapannya, menatap lekat-lekat wajahnya dengan jarak yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Sakura.

"Kau tidak berubah. Sedikitpun tidak ada yang berubah", Sasuke mengalihkan matanya dari mata hijau Sakura dan mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh poni di dahi Sakura.

"Rambutmu tetap pendek, padahal kau tahu aku lebih suka rambutmu panjang", Sasuke mengomentarinya dengan ringan, seolah mereka hanya teman yang tidak bertemu selama beberapa hari. Sakura menyadari posisinya dan segera melompat mundur menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke kah yang ada di hadapannya sekarang?, pikirnya ragu.

"Apa….. apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kenapa? Kau sama sekali tidak kelihatan senang bertemu denganku. Bukannya selama ini kau selalu mencari-cariku?", Sasuke mengatakannya dengan ketus menerima tatapan bermusuhan Sakura. Dia sadar, kelakuannya agak berlebihan. Bukan dia kalau tiba-tiba menjadi sok akrab seperti itu, terlebih lagi setelah menghilang selama tiga tahun kemudian tiba-tiba muncul di dekat perbatasan Konoha.

_Tega sekali dia bertanya seperti itu. Apakah setelah bertahun-tahun kami mencarinya, tiba-tiba dia memutuskan untuk kembali begitu saja?_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", Sakura mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya dengan lebih mantap, tidak menghiraukan pernyataan Sasuke yang terdengar ganjil di telinganya.

"Ini bukan wilayah Konoha kan?! Kau sama asingnya denganku di tempat ini, Sakura. Jadi kau juga seharusnya tidak berhak bertanya padaku seperti itu".

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melesat mendekati Sakura lagi dan tanpa Sakura bisa menghindarinya, mata hijaunya sudah terkunci menatap mata merah berpendar Sasuke, dan dia langsung terjatuh di lengan Sasuke. Tepat saat itu, suara gemerisik yang menandakan adanya orang-orang lain yang datang terdengar lebih jelas. Dua orang lain dengan jubah abu-abu gelap yang sama dengan yang dipakai Sasuke muncul dan mendarat di belakang Sasuke.

"Sasuke!", suara ringan seorang perempuan terdengar dari salah satu pendatang. Sosok itu menatap onggokan tubuh yang berjatuhan di sekitar Sasuke kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dan membuka kerudung yang menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

"Ada apa?", dia mengibaskan rambut coklatnya yang tergerai di wajahnya dan melongok dari bahu Sasuke yang sedang berlutut kemudian cemberut menatap Sakura kurang suka.

"Heh. Tidak. Gadis ini tadi sedikit mengalami masalah, jadi aku membantunya. Tetapi sekarang dia malah pingsan. Hey! Nona?", Sasuke dengan cepat meluncurkan rentetan kebohongan dari mulutnya dan dengan berpura-pura cemas menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura dengan lembut

"Hey! Mau apa kau Sasuke?", suara berat seorang laki-laki terdengar dari seorang lagi di antara mereka, tetapi sosok itu hanya berdiri diam, sama sekali tidak mau pusing membuka kerudung yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia mencoba meminta penjelasan Sasuke yang masih saja sibuk dengan gadis berjubah coklat pasir di pangkuannya.

"Tujuan kita ke desa terdekat kan. Kita bisa mengantarnya ke sana. Tidak baik membiarkannya tidak sadarkan diri di tempat seperti ini", jawab Sasuke seadanya memunggungi kedua rekannya. Tangannya dengan ringan menyapu helaian rambut pink yang terurai di wajah Sakura.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi baik begitu? Ternyata tipemu yang seperti itu ya? Furuki! Hentikan dia!", gadis berambut coklat pendek tadi hanya melipat tangannya di dadanya dan mengomentari Sasuke dengan sebal.

"Hei Chika! Bawakan tasnya!", perintah Sasuke ringan sambil mulai memegangi Sakura dengan mantap sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Chika yang mengomel.

"Heeh??!! Kenapa aku?!", gadis itu hanya mengomel terus walaupun akhirnya dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakan dia mengangkat ransel Sakura yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke mengangkat Sakura. Furuki yang menjadi korban omelan Chika hanya berdiri diam melihat Sasuke yang mengangkat Sakura dalam pelukannya. Walaupun Chika memintanya berbuat sesuatu, mereka tahu Sasuke paling tidak bisa ditentang kalau dia sudah mengambil keputusan. Jadi, mereka berdua hanya mengikuti Sasuke yang membopong Sakura sampai ke desa terdekat.

000000000000000

Sakura membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya terbaring di tengah kamar. Tubuhnya memang agak lelah beberapa saat lalu, jadi rasanya beristirahat memang membuatnya jauh lebih nyaman..

"HAH!", Sakura sadar dan segera terbangun. Dengan panik dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan sosok berambut hitam mencuat yang terakhir kali tampak meredup di hadapannya beberapa saat lalu sedang duduk di samping jendela. Laki-laki itu berbalik dan menatap Sakura,

"Sudah sadar?", senyuman tipis menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Dia tersenyum, Sakura bisa mengatakannya. Dia tidak akan tahu Sasuke sedang tersenyum kalau saja Sakura belum mengenal Sasuke sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura menyentuh paha kanannya, meraba-raba mencari kantong senjatanya.

"Heh?", matanya bergerak ke tangannya, kemudian ke tubuhnya yang sudah dibalut yukata putih bergaris biru, dan terakhir matanya menancap pada Sasuke dengan ganas.

"Jangan menatapku begitu! Bukan aku yang mengganti pakaianmu kok!", Sasuke tersenyum licik pada Sakura, justru membuat Sakura makin merasa bingung.

"Kau? Kau Sasuke?", pertanyaan Sakura sama sekali tidak mengejutkan Sasuke. Tetapi entah mengapa membuat Sasuke benar-benar merasa asing di hadapan Sakura. Wajah Sasuke tampak kecewa saat dia berdiri dan mendekati Sakura. Sakura sudah siap melemparkan selimutnya saat Sasuke semakin mendekat padanya.

"Apa yang akan membuatmu yakin kalau ini memang aku? Aku langsung mengenalimu saat kita bertemu, kenapa kau tidak? Apa kalian memang sudah lupa padaku? Tidak ada lagikah Uchiha Sasuke dari kelompok 7 bagi kalian?", kata-kata Sasuke seakan menghantam wajah Sakura. Sesulit itukah baginya untuk menerima kembali keberadaan Sasuke?

"Tinggallah bersamaku. Kalau kau tinggal bersamaku, kau tidak akan menyesal karena setiap hari kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, kita akan bahagia…", itu adalah kalimat yang sama dengan yang diucapkan Sakura saat mereka berpisah.

"…setiap kata yang kau ucapkan padaku malam itu, aku tidak lupa. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan ada yang memberiku janji seperti yang kau lakukan. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu", perlahan wajah Sakura melembut. Hanya ada dia dan Sasuke malam itu. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, Sasuke akan mengingat setiap kata yang diucapkannya saat itu.

"Selama ini, apa kau tahu seberapa banyak yang sudah aku dan Naruto lakukan untuk mencarimu? Kenapa kau sekarang.."

"Aku tidak pernah berniat kembali lagi ke Konoha. Jangan salah paham. Jangan hanya karena kau menemukanku di dekat Konoha lantas kau berpikir aku akan kembali lagi ke Konoha. Berhentilah berpikiran naïf seperti itu Sakura. Apa kau pikir aku akan kembali ke tempat yang menghabisi keluargaku?! Aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan Konoha", Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan memunggungi Sakura, kembali lagi ke tempatnya duduk di samping bingkai jendela.

"Jadi, kau memang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi?". Kesunyian kembali membuat mereka termenung dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Ada rasa sedih yang tiba-tiba menguasai Sakura. Mungkin inilah terakhir kalinya dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, sayang Naruto tidak ada di tempat ini bersamanya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?", Sakura bangun dan menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke meliriknya sepintas saat Sakura duduk di dekatnya, di sisi lain jendela.

"Tidak ada…", Sasuke menjawabnya singkat, matanya masih menatap keluar jendela, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya saat merasakan Sakura tersenyum. Senyuman yang hampir saja dilupakannya. Terakhir dia meninggalkannya saat Sakura menangis, bahkan dia tidak bisa menatap wajahnya langsung saat pergi meninggalkannya.

"…tapi aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi", Sasuke kembali menatap keluar sebelum Sakura dengan terkejut menatapnya.

"Permisi", suara pelan terdengar dari balik pintu di seberang ruangan membuat Sasuke dan Sakura memutar kepala mereka ke arah pintu. Kemudian pintu bergeser terbuka dan seorang gadis memakai yukata biru es muncul di balik pintu dengan membawa dua tumpuk baki berisi makanan. Matanya sekejap menatap Sakura yang duduk di hadapan Sasuke dengan terkejut kemudian dengan wajah memerah menunduk menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Ecchan kan?!", sambut Sasuke terdengar menahan tawa, membuat Sakura menatap Sasuke curiga.

"I..Iya!", jawab gadis yang dipanggil Ecchan itu masih agak menunduk.

"Kau lihat, aku bukan penculik", Sasuke tiba-tiba merangkul bahu Sakura dan menyandarkannya ke tubuhnya. Sakura yang kelewat terkejut hanya bisa merah padam, pasrah saja saat Sasuke tidak juga melepaskannya.

Ecchan membawa bakinya masuk dan meletakkannya di tengah kamar. Setelah mengucapkan 'selamat menikmati', Ecchan menutup pintu dan kemudian terdengar suara gedebukan. Gadis itu sudah pasti berlarian segera menjauhi kamar Sasuke.

"Hhh..", Sasuke mendengus. Sakura segera mendorong Sasuke dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke.

_Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi selama tiga tahun ini hingga membuat Sasuke menjadi aneh begini?_, Sakura mulai menatap Sasuke curiga.

"Anak itu yang mengganti pakaianmu. Dia menyangka aku menculikmu"

"Kau memang menculikku kan?! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?", Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap aneh Sasuke yang sangat berbeda.

"Tidak ada", jawab Sasuke singkat sambil berjalan menuju baki berisi makanannya.

"Sikapmu aneh! Itulah sebabnya aku tidak yakin ini kau!"

"Kau juga berubah. Bukannya biasanya kalau bertemu kau akan langsung memelukku?!", Sasuke mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan segera memegang mangkok nasi dan sumpit, tidak menghiraukan Sakura yang sudah mulai berkutat dengan kekesalannya.

"Sudahlah, makan dulu".

00000000000000000000000

"OOI! NARUTOOO!!!", seorang gadis bertubuh kecil yang mewarisi gaya rambut Maito Gai versi coklat kemerahan, dengan marah menahan lengan laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik yang terluka di bahunya.

"Janga kabur!!! Kau pikir Kosuke tidak berat yaa???!!!"

"Maaf! Aku buru-buru!!!", jawab Naruto sekenanya sambil melesat ke tengah desa, kantor Hokage.

"Hoi, Haruki! Kau tidak perlu mengomentari berat badanku dengan berteriak di telingaku begitu kan?!", Kosuke di bahu Haruki dengan lesu mengomentari Haruki. Haruki hanya memapah Kosuke dengan susah payah ke pos di dekat pintu gerbang.

"Haruna-san! Genma-saan! Tolong bantu aku", Haruki setengah berteriak pada wanita yang dikenalinya dengan rambut hijau pendek sedang menunduk berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya dan laki-laki yang sibuk menggigiti tusuk gigi di pos gerbang. Dua orang itu cepat-cepat mendatangi Haruki & Kosuke kemudian mengambil alih Kosuke dari bahu Haruki yang sudah kepayahan karena menyangga tubuh yang hampir dua kali lipat ukurannya dari tubuh kecilnya itu.

"Wah..wah.. Naruto sudah kabur duluan ya?!", tanya Genma menahan tawa.

"Iya! Dasar! Teman macam apa itu, meninggalkan beban seberat ini pada seorang gadis lemah macam aku. Pikirnya semua perempuan itu seperti Sakura ya! Awas saja kalau nanti dia kembali…..", Haruki marah-marah sendiri dengan berapi-api membuat Kosuke dan Haruna menyesal sudah membiarkan Genma memancing kemarahan Haruki.

Naruto mengetuk pintu Hokage dengan tidak sabar dan suara galak wanita menyambutnya dari dalam.

"Heh! Naruto?! Kau sudah kembali ya?!", Tsunade yang sudah bersiap mengamuk tiba-tiba melupakan niatnya begitu sadar yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Naruto yang hampir sebulan keluar dari desa untuk menjalankan misi.

"Sakura! Dia sudah pergi?", tanya Naruto tidak menghiraukan reaksi Tsunade.

"Ya. Kau agak terlambat sekitar….sepuluh jam", Tsunade menatap reaksi Naruto yang langsung berubah dari kasihan menjadi memelas.

"Kapan dia akan kembali?"

"Entahlah. Tergantung Kazekage. Mereka sedang membutuhkannya di sana. Dari pada itu bagaimana misimu?", Naruto mengkerut menerima pertanyaan Tsunade yang tepat sasaran. Seharusnya dia menghadap bertiga dengan Haruki & Kosuke yang ditinggalkanya di depan pintu gerbang. Haruki pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan, dia harus segera kabur dari sini,

"Nona Tsunade. Ini yang terakhir", Shizune masuk membawa tumpukan kertas di tangannya dan seekor babi mengikutinya di belakangnya. Dia menatap Naruto dan mengucapkan selamat datang sambil meletakkan tumpukan kertas di meja Tsunade.

_Kesempatan!_, batin Naruto.

"Ah! Aku akan memanggil yang lainnya dulu. Nanti aku kembali lagi!", teriak Naruto dan langsung kabur meninggalkan Tsunade yang sebal dengan kelakuannya.

"Silakan ditanda tangani!", lanjut Shizune membuat Tsunade semakin sebal.

Naruto segera kembali ke arah pintu gerbang dimana kedua rekannya menunggunya. Sakura sudah pergi ke Suna seorang diri. Dia dan Kakashi menerima misi lain saat mendengar Kazekage memerlukan bantuan Sakura, jadi tidak ada yang bisa mengantar Sakura. Lagipula, misi itu hanya memerlukan Sakura saja, dan Sakura tidak akan suka kalau Naruto sampai mencemaskan apakah dia akan mampu sampai ke Suna dengan selamat.

Dan sekarang buktinya, Sakura terhenti di tengah jalan karena seseorang menculiknya.

**TBC**

* * *

huehehehe...... tel mi, apakah pembukaannya gaje??!! ataw mengecewakenn??!! tel mi plis..^^

sya tidag menyangka akan sangat banyak yang berminat jadi oc....

jadi binun ni sangking banyaknya, soalna blom pernah bikin pik pake OC-OC-an

demoo.....

arigatou gozaimashita sudah bersedia ikutan, jugak bersedia kubunuh heahahahaha....:D

ja, para OC yang blum muncul silakan tunggu ksempatan tampil di episode depan yaa....:D

jaaaaaaaa...........


	3. Missing and Missing

Yooow!!!!

Sebelum chap ini dimulai, saya akan memindahkan Sai sebagai seorang shinobi asal Sunagakure. Kurang lebih dikarenakan, kelompok 7 pimpinan Yamato tidak pernah dibentuk dalam fic saya ini :D, then..

Para OC yang bermain di chap ini adalah:

- Chika Nagato, kunoichi asal Otogakure,

- Ecchan Lavender, pegawai di sebuah penginapan,

- Panda, staf Kazekage, dan

- Hiwatari Nana, kunoichi asal Suna.

Dan OC yang numpang nama:

- Furuki, shinobi asal Otogakure (si pria itu ^^)

- Dilia Shiraishi, kunoichi asal Suna, dan

- Kanata-chan, kunoichi asal Suna

**

* * *

Chapter II**

**-Missing and Missing-  
**

"E..Eh! Sai-kun! Tunggu dulu!" seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat sebahu mencoba menghentikan pemuda pucat berambut hitam yang berjalan terburu-buru menuju sebuah pintu.

"Ada apa Panda?" suara datar menyambut mereka saat pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"A..Kazekage-sama. Maaf. Saya sudah memintanya menunggu tapi Sai tidak mau mendengar…. Maaf, saya.." gadis itu berhenti berbicara saat Kazekage berambut merah di seberang ruangan dengan sabar mengangkat tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah ke tempatmu" Panda menatap Sai sebentar dan dengan ragu-ragu meninggalkan dua orang itu di dalam ruangan berdinding krem pasir.

"Kenapa anda memilih seorang kunoichi Konoha untuk misi ini?" Sai memulai langsung ke inti masalahnya. Gaara menatapnya sebentar kemudian berjalan kembali ke kursinya di balik meja.

"Kunoichi?! Kau menekankan kata itu sepertinya kau tidak suka seorang perempuan bergabung dalam kelompokmu. Kau punya masalah dengan keberadaan mereka?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja dalam tim yang anda bentuk sudah ada dua kunoichi lain"

"Hmm.. yaa. Shiraishi dan Kanata.." jawab Gaara sambil membalik-balik kertas dalam map berwarna coklat kayu.

"Haruno Sakura ini, aku sudah melihat sendiri kemampuannya. Kau sedang dalam misi saat Haruno datang kemari, kurasa kau pasti juga sudah mendengar dari yang lain tentang kemampuannya"

"_Ya tentu saja. Kata mereka dia bersama Nenek Chiyo mengalahkan Akasuna no Sasori, tetapi kebanyakan yang mereka katakan bahwa dia cantik"_ batin Sai masih berpura-pura sabar mendengarkan alasan-alasan yang diberikan Kazekagenya. Beberapa hari lalu di ketahui ada yang menyusup ke dalam desa kemudian seorang anggota anbu ditemukan tewas. Penyebabnya dikarenakan terkena racun walaupun tidak diketahui racun jenis apa. Karena alasan itulah Gaara meminta Sakura datang membantu karena ahli racun dari Suna, Nenek Chiyo sudah meninggal saat menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Tsk! Semoga keputusannya bukan didasarkan karena alasan lain!" gerutu Sai setelah keluar dari ruangan Kazekage dimana Panda sedang melipat tangan di dadanya dan menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sai agak sebal dipelototi oleh anak yang kelihatannya jauh lebih muda darinya itu.

"Pesan Kazekage! Besok kemungkinan Haruno-san sudah sampai, jadi kau beritahukan juga sekalian saja pada Dilia dan Kanata-chan"

"Heh! Merepotkan! Beritahukan saja sendiri" Sai langsung menyingkir tanpa sibuk lagi mendengarkan omelan Panda.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sakura menghabiskan makanannya dengan lambat. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Di satu sisi dia harus segera sampai ke Suna. Gaara sudah menunggunya. Dia mengirim pesan pribadi pada Sakura dan mengharapkan kedatangannya ke Suna secepat yang dia bisa. Tetapi di sisi lainnya, dia belum mau berpisah dari Sasuke. Terus terang, dia masih tidak ingin pergi. Selama tiga tahun dia merindukannya dan sekarang akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi.

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

SREEG

Pikiran Sakura terinterupsi saat pintu kamar bergeser terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek berkulit pucat berdiri di seberangnya dan menatapnya sebentar, kemudian matanya berpindah pada Sasuke yang duduk di samping jendela.

"Kau keberatan bergabung dengan kami? Ada yang perlu dibicarakan" gadis itu hanya bertanya dengan malas-malasan. Sasuke juga hanya menatapnya dengan malas seakan tidak menyukai kedatangannya. Walau mereka hanya duduk diam, menyingkir dari kamar itu rasanya benar-benar membuat Sasuke malas. Akhirnya dia berdiri dan menatap Sakura, Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada baki berisi mangkuk-mangkuk kosong di tengah ruangan.

"Aku akan meminta seseorang membereskannya" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang menatapnya dan Chika bergantian dengan penasaran.

Tidak lama kemudian gadis bernama Ecchan yang tadi mengantarkan makanan muncul dan membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk kosong mereka.

"Ne! Ecchan! Kenapa kau pikir aku diculik?" Sakura iseng bertanya saat Ecchan menumpuk baki-bakinya. Ecchan hanya terkejut menatap Sakura sebentar sebelum wajahnya bersemu merah dan buru-buru menunduk.

"Ha…habisnya. Tiga orang yang bersama Nona kelihatan galak. Mana mungkin aku percaya waktu pengawal Nona mengatakan kalian pasangan yang sedang kabur dari rumah gara-gara Nona dipaksa menikah dengan seorang tuan tanah kaya" Sakura menganga mendengar penjelasan Ecchan.

"_Bodoh sekali. Cerita macam itu kenapa masih ada saja yang percaya di jaman seperti ini? Siapa yang bisa-bisanya mengarang cerita macam itu?"_ Sakura tersenyum aneh membayangkan wajah Ecchan saat menerima tamu macam Sasuke dan rombongannya. _"Tunggu dulu! Dua orang lagi, yang seorang gadis pucat tadi lalu ada seorang pria bersama Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Sasuke? Apa dia sedang dalam misi? Untuk siapa dia bekerja sekarang? Dulu dia ada di Otogakure, tetapi setelah membunuh Orochimaru, apa mungkin dia tetap tinggal di Otogakure?"_ Sakura sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Ecchan yang sibuk berbicara.

00000000000000000

Sakura berguling di atas futonnya dan matanya yang terbuka menatap tubuh yang berbaring tidak jauh darinya dalam ruangan setengah gelap. Tanpa sadar dia hanya diam dan terus menatapnya hingga si objek membuka matanya dan menatapnya membuatnya dengan panik berbalik dan berbaring memunggunginya. Memang rasanya seperti kembali ke beberapa tahun lalu saat mereka masih ada dalam satu kelompok. Misi keluar desa di mana mereka harus bermalam bersama-sama.

"Tidurlah! Bukannya katamu kau harus buru-buru melanjutkan perjalanan?," suara datar di balik punggung Sakura menyadarkannya. Ya, besok dia harus segera pergi ke Suna.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang sudah ditahan Sakura sepanjang hari keluar juga dari mulutnya.

"Kau pingsan kan?!" jawab Sasuke ringan. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung bangun dan duduk menatap Sasuke dengan emosi.

"Pingsan? Kau yang membuatku pingsan kan?!"

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu kau terluka," tambah Sasuke masih terdengar enteng.

"Eh?... A… Asal kau tahu saja, selama tiga tahun ini aku sudah menjadi ninja medis dan luka seperti ini sama sekali bukan masalah untukku" jawab Sakura sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang memang terluka saat mereka bertemu kemarin.

"Hnn… Bagus kalau begitu" sambut Sasuke singkat sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. Sakura tetap tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke. Bisa saja dia meninggalkannya di tengah hutan kemarin, kenapa juga dia malah repot-repot membawanya kemari? Luka yang dikatakannya sama sekali bukan masalah untuk seorang shinobi kan?! Sebenarnya ada apa? Lagi pula bukannya dia tidak pernah peduli padanya?

"Bukankah kau tidak pernah peduli padaku?" akhirnya Sakura menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Sasuke membuka matanya kemudian duduk dan menghela nafas sebelum menatap Sakura.

"Jangan bilang sekarang kau sudah berubah menjadi semacam gentleman yang tidak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita terluka sendirian atau semacamnya," Sakura setengah mengejek mencoba mengatasi grogi karena Sasuke hanya diam menatapnya.

"Huh! Kau masih saja menyebalkan. Tidak bolehkah aku yang dingin ini merindukan kalian?"

"Eh?," mata Sakura melebar, wajahnya perlahan memanas. Tidak pernah terbayang Sasuke mengaku kalau ternyata dia sama sepertinya atau Naruto yang sangat merindukannya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak kembali? Bukankah kau pergi karena kakakmu?! Setelah kau selesai dengannya, bukankah tidak masalah kalau kau kembali?" balas Sakura akhirnya.

"Justru karena itu aku tidak ingin kembali" jawab Sasuke ketus, sama sekali bukan reaksi yang diduga Sakura, "kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Kalau begitu beri tahu aku supaya aku tahu. Kau benar, aku masih sama. Aku juga masih ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongmu," Sakura mendesaknya walau kali ini hasilnya masih sama, Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan dingin.

0000000000000000000

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian hitam-hitam dengan tiga buah gulungan di punggungnya dan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang menyentuh pinggangnya berdiri di tengah ruangan Gaara.

"Kankurou. Hiwatari." Gaara memulai kalimatnya dengan agak berat,

"Tugas yang kubatalkan beberapa hari lalu, sepertinya harus dijalankan. Aku baru saja mengirimkan pesan ke Konoha, paling lambat balasannya akan datang besok. Mungkin kalian memang harus pergi besok."

"Mungkin kita memang harus menyusulnya sekarang. Sakura sudah terlambat dua hari dari waktu yang diperkirakannya kan?!," Kankurou juga mulai terdengar cemas.

"Mungkin sebaiknya memang kita tunggu saja beritanya besok. Bukannya kita juga tidak tahu pasti kapan dia pergi" Hiwatari menyanggah Kankurou dengan datar. Gaara mengalihkan matanya dari Kankurou dan Hiwatari di hadapannya kemudian beralih pada tumpukan map di sisinya.

"Benar" katanya menanggapi Hiwatari, _"semoga saja tidak ada yang menimpanya di tengah jalan." _

_**TBC**  
_

_

* * *

_Heuw..heuw..heuw......

ja, arigatou dah bwat para ripiwers

kakkoii-chan n hanaruki-chibi : arigatou uda repot-repot ngeripiw lewat PM....:D tetep ditunggu lhoo ripiwan di chap ini ^^

Ana-chan yang tak bisa login: TT^TT makasiiih..... adegan sasu-sakunya ternyata dirimu bisa menerimanya dengan sukacita (halah!!)

shirayuki haruna: OOOSH!!! Terima kasih kembali ^^. Ikutin terus yahh..:D

Hiryuka Nishimori: Segitiga sasusakugaa? hmm liat sajah nati :D

Dilia yang juga gak bisa log in: chap ini udah nyicil nampang lho namanya..*didemo dilia* tunggu aja sampe beraksi beneran ^^

Yukihara Kanata: OSH! diapdet desu!

Hiwatari Nana-chan.7: Muncul tuh muncul! Gimana pendapetnya??!! Mo se-misi ma kankurou lhoo... Siap-siap bawa sesajen dah :D *digigitin karasu-nya kankurou*

Furukara Kyu: Dirimu kali ini cuman numpang dalam gosipna si Ecchan :D. Dun wori, akan kuperbaiki penampilan anda berikutnya ^^

Kosuke Maeda: Hehe... shinobi 100 taon skali ya? jadi inget itu.....(drool..). bai te wei, penampilan lemah di chap 1 itu neji juga pernah ngalamin kok! Don wori, dirimu laen kali akan tampil lebih kuat ^^

Chika yang males log in, lagi??!!: Karin?! Nggak! Karin itu nyebelin! Nyolot! Kegatelan ma Sasuke! Chika itu lebih ke kunoichi yang suka seenaknya gitu :D. Muncul lagi nih di chap ini.

Hyuuzu-chan: Uwaaah!!! Jangan nangis!! Tunggu aja giliran munculnya. Pasti muncul kok!!! Sabar yahh...!!!

Manime Panraporo: Pasti diterima jadi OC kok. Tunggu aja giliran maennya^^. Eh, shinobikunoichi uda di ripiw...

Uchiha Yuki-chan: SasuSaku, memang dari awal aku berniat njadiin mreka major pair:D. Sasuke genit tuh gara-gara apa yaa.... Begitulah...

Sabaku no panda-kun: Ouwh! Arigatou! Muncul tuh! Gimana?

jaaaaaaaaaa.................

minaaaaaaa.............................komen dong chap ini^^. Doumo!!


	4. The Cherry Chasers

Baiklah, seperti biasa sbelum dimulei, saya akan mengumumkan para OC yang turut bermain dalam babak ini:

- Haruki, kunoichi asal Konoha,

- Kosuke Maeda, shinobi asal Konoha,

- Manime, seorang cewek asal Konoha,

- Dilia Shiraishi, kunoichi asal Suna,

- Kanata-chan, kunoichi asal Suna,

- Kakkoii Luvshika, kunoichi asal Suna,

- Chika Nagato, kunoichi asal Otogakure,

- Furuki, shinobi asal Otogakure, dan

- Nakamura Hyuuzu, pemilik penginapan.

**

* * *

Chapter III**

**-The Cherry Chasers-**

"Nona Tsunade!" Shizune dengan terburu-buru masuk ke dalam ruangan Tsunade tanpa menghiraukan tiga orang yang sudah berdiri di tempat itu. Setelah memberikan selembar kertas yang dibawanya pada Tsunade, dia menatap pemuda berambut pirang jabrik di dalam ruangan itu sepintas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto curiga melihat Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya dengan tegang saat membaca pesan di dalam kertas.

"Sakura, belum sampai ke Suna" suara Tsunade yang lirih terdengar cemas.

"Sakura?! Bukankah dia sudah pergi lima hari yang lalu?!" tanya salah seorang gadis bersweater kedodoran di samping Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga akan terjadi sesuatu" gumam Naruto, semua hanya menatap Naruto dengan sedih.

"Kalau begitu, Hokage-sama! Tolong beri kami perintah untuk mengejar Sakura" saran suara datar shinobi yang masih terlihat tenang dalam ruangan itu.

"Tidak bisa Kosuke. Aku sudah memasukkanmu dalam tugas berikutnya" tolak Tsunade tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan matanya dari selembar kertas di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku pergi sendiri mencari Sakura. Aku sedang bebas tugas"

"Aku ikut!" tambah Haruki spontan saat mendengar permintaan Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Nenek Tsunade!" sergah Naruto sebelum Haruki mulai protes. Tsunade menatap Naruto yang terlihat ngotot. Tidak akan ada gunanya menolak permintaannya, lagi pula memang harus ada yang diutus untuk mencari Sakura.

"Hmm… Baiklah," Tsunade menghela nafas dengan berat "Kau akan memerlukan bantuan seseorang untuk mengejar Sakura."

"Kiba dan Neji saat ini sedang bebas tugas" Shizune menyarankan dan diikuti tatapan mantap dari Naruto.

"Bagus!" sambut Naruto bersemangat.

00000000000000000

"N…Naruto..kun.. A…ada…apa?" gadis berambut panjang berwarna ungu gelap menyambut Naruto dengan gugup di depan pintu.

"Hinata! Mana Neji? Tolong panggilkan dia!" serbu Naruto setengah panik membuat Hinata juga ikut panik.

"E…Ehh…. Ne..Neji-nii san pergi bersama Manime"

"HAAAH??!! Ke mana?!"

"E…Entahlah… mereka pergi jalan-jalan"

"APAA??!! Bisa-bisanya dia kencan di saat seperti ini!!!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Eh? A….Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Sakura hilang. Nenek Tsunade menyuruhku membawa Neji dan Kiba untuk mencarinya. Oke Hinata aku akan mencarinya, tolong beritahukan padanya kalau dia pulang ya!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata yang sudah terlihat cemas. Naruto sama sekali lupa Hinata bisa dengan mudah menemukan dua orang yang dicarinya.

Akhirnya setelah berputar-putar desa dan bertanya pada hampir setengah penduduk Konohagakure, Naruto menemukan salah satu yang dicarinya.

"OI! NEJI!" Naruto dengan bersemangat menunjuk pemuda berambut coklat lumpur panjang yang sedang duduk di sebuah kedai dango dan mengobrol dengan seorang gadis berekor kuda coklat.

"E…EAAAH!!!!" sambut si gadis itu, "Kau kenapa sih Naruto?!" tambah si gadis jengkel sambil mengacungkan tusukan dango pada Naruto. Rupanya sebutir dango terakhirnya terjatuh saat Naruto berteriak tadi.

"Haah… Sudahlah Manime. Kau boleh makan bagianku" tawar Neji menyodorkan piring berisi dangonya pada gadis di hadapannya seolah tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang mendatanginya dengan emosi.

"Hh.. Ada apa Naruto?" sambutnya kemudian.

"Ayo ikut! Kita harus mencari Kiba, Nenek Tsunade memanggil."

"Heeeh……. Sebentar lagi lah. Jarang-jarang kami bisa jalan-jalan begini. Sana! Sana!" Manime dengan santai mengunyah dangonya dan melambaikan tangan mengusir Naruto.

"HAH! Tidak ada waktu untuk kencan! Sakura hilang! Kita harus cepat-cepat mencarinya!"

"He?" sambut kedua orang. Kemudian Neji berlari mencari Kiba bersama Naruto setelah menggumamkan maaf pada Manime dan meninggalkannya mengunyah dango-dangonya dengan cemberut.

00000000000000000

"Sai-kuuun!"

"Oi Sai-kuuun!!!"

Dua orang kunoichi tampak berdiri di depan apartemen bertingkat dua dan menggendor-gedor sebuah pintu dengan tidak sabar.

"Mungkin dia tidur" komentar salah satu kunoichi berambut merah panjang yang dengan santai hanya bersandar di dinding sambil mencubit-cubit teddy bear dalam pelukannya dengan bosan dan membiarkan rekannya sibuk menggedor pintu.

"Oi Sai-kuuuun!!!!" seorang lagi kunoichi dengan rambut ungu panjang tidak berhenti menggedor pintu terus memanggil penghuninya.

"BERISIK!!!" sebuah pintu lain menjeblak terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat pendek berantakan dan tampak mengantuk.

"E…e…. Kakkoii-chan! Kau sedang tidur siang ya?" si cewek rambut ungu tiba-tiba berhenti menggedor pintu dan dengan takut menatap Kakkoii yang menatapnya tajam dengan mata sipitnya.

"Kalau kalian mencari Sai-kun, dia sudah pergi dari tadi pagi dengan Temari-senpai" Kakkoii memberi informasi masih dengan menatap tajam dua orang yang mengacaukan jam tidur siangnya.

"Oke! Kalau begitu terima kasih Kakkoii-chan! Maaf kami sudah mengganggu tidur siangmu, silakan dilanjutkan. Kami permisi duluu… Ayo Kanata-chan!" dengan pamitan yang sepertinya berkenan di hati Kakkoii, si kunoichi berambut merah menyeret temannya pergi sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Ooi..Dilia! Apa-apaan sih? Kita kan bisa tanya mereka ke mana" protes Kanata sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman maut rekannya.

"Misi kita sama sekali belum mulai, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati sia-sia. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja anak itu kalau tidur siangnya terganggu" jelas Dilia tetap menolak melepaskan tangannya dari partnernya.

"Oh, iya. Kalau Sai sudah pergi dengan Temari, berarti dia sudah mulai pencariannya duluan kan?! Dasar curang! Apanya yang disebut tim? Mentang-mentang dia personil anbu terus bisa mulai penyelidikan tanpa anggota lengkap gitu ya?! Dasar! Lihat saja nanti, kalau aku.. hmmmphh…..HUEKK!!! Kau apa-apaan sih???!!" Kanata mengamuk saat Dilia membungkam mulutnya dengan benda berbulu di tangannya. Sebelum Kanata mulai mencerca dengan membabi buta, dia langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri begitu mengikuti jari telunjuk Dilia yang mengarah ke pintu apartemen Kakkoii.

00000000000000000

Sakura membuka matanya setelah meregangkan bahunya dengan malas. Pagi itu udara cukup dingin dan dia masih ingin bergelung di tempatnya yang hangat.

"_Walaupun aku tidak pernah melihatmu atau mendengarmu, anehnya aku selalu bisa merasakanmu. Tiba-tiba aku melihatmu di hadapanku dan mendengarmu berbicara, aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu begitu saja."_ kata-kata Sasuke terus saja terdengar berulang-ulang di kepala Sakura membuatnya tidak bisa menghilangkan senyuman samar di ujung bibirnya sejak dia membuka matanya pagi itu.

"Apa hari ini kau akan pulang?" suara Sasuke terdengar setengah berbisik menyadarkan Sakura. Sakura menggeser kepalanya di lengan Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah bercerita akan pergi ke Suna. Misi dari desa masih merupakan misi rahasia bagi orang luar dan merahasiakannya dari Sasuke juga salah satu yang harus dilakukannya. Sakura kemudian hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"Umm…" gumamnya malas-malasan.

"Kau tidak mungkin menungguiku di sini terus. Hokage tidak akan membiarkan murid kesayangannya hilang tanpa kabar, aku tidak akan tenang kalau ada sepasukan anbu yang mencari-carimu" walaupun terkesan cemas, tetapi tidak ada nada cemas sedikitpun dari suara Sasuke. Dia hanya mengatakannya dengan ringan.

"Aku pernah bilang akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi," gumam Sakura. Sebentar kemudian bayangan Tsunade yang cemas kemudian Naruto dan Kakashi, belum Gaara juga akan mencemaskan keberadaannya, mungkin memang akan gawat. Apalagi kalau Gaara benar-benar mengutus Kankurou datang menjemputnya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi" jawab Sasuke sambil menarik bahu Sakura dan mengecup kepalanya.

00000000000000000

Chika menahan dagunya dengan tangannya di bingkai jendela. Dia menatap dua orang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu penginapan.

"Che! Bisa-bisanya dia mencari perempuan saat kita sibuk begini!" gerutunya sebal saat melihat dua orang di bawah sana berpelukan, kemudian salah satunya yang terlihat berwarna pink pergi meninggalkan penginapan sementara satunya lagi yang tampak hitam kebiruan hanya berdiri menatapnya pergi.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa menyerang laki-laki yang lewat dan kau bisa berpura-pura menyelamatkannya," sambut Furuki datar sambil tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Chika beralih menatapnya saat merasakan cahaya memantul mengenai matanya.

"He?"

"Kalau kau tidak yakin dengan pilihanku, kau bisa memilih korbannya sendiri" sambung Furuki masih sibuk mengusap benda berkilat di tangannya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Haaaaah… Kalian ini, apa semua laki-laki itu oke-oke saja kalau perempuannya cantik?!" Chika dengan sebal hanya melipat tangannya mengalihkan matanya dari mata sabit sebesar lengannya yang sedang dibersihkan Furuki.

"Hmm… Akhirnya kau mengakui juga ya kalau gadis itu cantik?" Furuki hanya tersenyum menatap rekannya yang sudah mulai terlihat makin sebal. Kemudian setelah puas dengan pekerjaannya, Furuki melipat ujung sabitnya.

Cringk!

"Hoooi!!!" Chika setengah berteriak padanya "Apa-apaan kau?! Jangan diarahkan ke sini!," dengan jengkel Chika bergeser mundur saat Furuki mencoba membuka lipatan ujung sabitnya dengan sekali sentakan.

"Maaf. Pemeriksaan rutin itu kan penting" katanya sambil menahan senyum dan melipat kembali ujung sabitnya, membuatnya kembali membentuk huruf J. Chika hanya menghela nafas. Dia masih tidak habis pikir dengan shinobi macam Furuki yang suka membawa-bawa senjata sebesar itu. Apa tidak repot?! Memang daya hancurnya lebih efektif sih, tetapi tetap saja tidak praktis. Lagipula dalam misi penyusupan mereka, bukankah benda seperti itu hanya mengganggu?!

00000000000000000

"Dia berangkat sudah lima hari yang lalu kan?!" di atas punggung seekor anjing putih berukuran raksasa, pemuda berpakaian hitam-hitam bertanya pada Naruto yang mengikutinya melompati pepohonan di belakangnya. Dia sudah tahu, tetapi hanya ingin memastikan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sama sekali tidak bisa mencium apapun?!" seorang lagi diantara mereka menatap Kiba dan Akamaru bergantian dengan alis berkerut khawatir.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, baunya terlalu kuat kalau memang sudah ditinggalkan lebih dari dua hari"

"Maksudmu, dia baru saja dari sini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya. Heh!", Kiba tiba-tiba berhenti membuat yang lain penasaran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya yang lain cemas. Kiba menutup matanya dan memutar kepalanya mengendus udara. Kemudian tangannya mengusap kepala akamaru yang menyambutnya dengan gonggongan.

"Sampai di sini aku bisa mencium baunya ke arah barat daya*. Tetapi bau ini berasal dari arah selatan" Kiba menatap kedua rekannya bergantian. Neji menutup matanya sebentar kemudian dengan byakugan-nya dia mulai menjelajah tempat itu.

"Sejauh yang kulihat, aku tidak bisa menemukan Sakura. Tetapi ada sebuah desa di dekat sini"

Neji dan Kiba mulai melesat ke arah barat daya mengejar bau Sakura sedangkan Naruto pergi ke arah Selatan yang ditunjukkan Kiba dan Neji. Kurang dari lima kilometer, Naruto menemukan sebuah desa yang cukup ramai. Sebuah bangunan bertingkat tiga dan papan bertuliskan 'Nakamura' di atas sebuah logo penginapan menarik Naruto.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa dibantu? Kami menyediakan kamar yang nyaman untuk anda beristirahat, makanan lezat di restoran kecil kami dan pemandian air panas yang membantu melepaskan keletihan anda selama perjalanan" suara ceria milik seorang gadis berkepang dua yang kelihatan seumuran dengan Naruto menyambutnya dari sebuah meja resepsionis saat Naruto masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

"E…eh.." jawab Naruto.

"Saya Nakamura Hyuuzu pemilik penginapan ini. Saya adalah generasi ke-5 keluarga Nakamura yang mengelola tempat ini. Yang spesial dari penginapan kami ini adalah…" lanjut gadis bernama Hyuuzu masih dengan bersemangat menceritakan sejarah penginapan Nakamura.

"Aaah…Tuan! Apakah anda berniat menyusul kekasih anda yang pergi tadi pagi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba tidak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada si 'tuan' yang disambut Hyuuzu. Naruto hanya bisa menatap laki-laki berbaju putih dan kulit putih yang kontras dengan warna mata dan rambutnya yang hitam dengan terkejut, begitu juga si 'tuan' di hadapannya.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"Aaaah….Apakah ini si tuan tanah yang anda ceritakan?" Hyuuzu menginterupsi pertemuan di hadapannya dengan bersemangat.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" suara lain terdengar di belakang Sasuke. Naruto menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Tubuhnya hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sasuke tetapi senjata yang terikat di punggungnya membuatnya kelihatan jauh lebih besar dari Sasuke. Mata Naruto terhenti pada benda keperakan di dahi laki-laki itu.

"Otogakure?"

**TuBiContinud**

* * *

*: _Secara geografis, letak Sunagakure ada di sebelah barat daya Konohagakure. Dan di antara kedua negara ini terdapat sebuah desa. Anggaplah desanya ada di sebelah barat Konohagakure._

_**Baiklaaaah, waktunya njawab ripiwan :D**_

**Hanaruki**: Hiyaaaah…. Emang rada lama nih gara-gara terlalu sibuk. Udah tau kan skarang tujuan Sasu pake 'nyulik' saku sgala :D. Kalo aku jadi Saku, mungkin aku juga bakalan ngikutin Sasu lahh…. :D

**Kakkoii-chan**: Sasu maunya apaan udah ketauan kan..:D. Ternyata eh ternyata^^. GaaSaku??!! Hehe…liyat aja nanti. Aih, ada tuh muncul. Gimana??!!

**Hyuuzu-chan**: Uda muncul tuh! Kujadiin bos penginepan tempat Sasuke endegeng nginep. Gimana performansnya??!! :D

**Furukara Kyu**: Furu udah muncul lagi tuh! Gimana? Udah puas tentang keterangan kenapa badan Furu bisa keliatan tinggi besar??!! :D. Kukasih senjata sabit raksasa yang bisa dilipat ujungnya (senjata favoritku tuh). Tapi apaan tuh artinya naik VICtion??!! Nggak nyambung ^^

**Kosuke Maeda**: Muncul tuh. Walopun cuman bentar :D. Anooo….mary-sue/gary-stu apaan sehh??!! Ah! Secara Brook itukan uda tinggal tulang! Gimana mungkin dia yang nggak punya bibir pa lidah pa pita suara bisa ngomong! (nggak nyambung)

**Chika Nagato Hoshiyama**: Uwoooh!!! Akirnya log in juga! (nyalamin Chika). Chapternya pendek-pendek yaah??!! Padahal aku slalu ngrasa chapter-chapterku kadang agak kepanjangan. Osh! Makasih koreksinya! Akan saya perhatikan lagi penulisan saya. OCnya kayaknya bakalan muncul terus nih! Jadi ngiri…

**Sweet Cake without 'sugar'**: Apah??!! Sasu genit??! Ah, blom! Dia masih blom nunjukin jurus yang diajarin Orochi-pyon si genit sejati..*diinjek Oro-pyon*

**Shirayuki Haruna**: Ya iyalahh… Sasuke kan juga manusia :D

**Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven**: Oi! Oi! Mananya yang keren??!! Muncul Nana-nya pa ceritanya nih??!! Walah… Sai bukan punya siapa-siapa. Tolong jangan diklaim bwat sndiri kalo nggak mau digebukin cewek-cewek se-Suna :D

**Dilia Shiraishi**: Wah..! Wah..! Sasu baek dimananya??!! Nih, kali ini ikutan nampang. En, sankyuu koreksinya :D

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**: Hehe… pasrah gitu. Tenang aja. Kankurou udah pro kok. Dia nggak perlu bantuan orang laen bwat ngerias wajahnya :D. Nih Narutonya banyak. Puas??!!

**Sabaku no Panda-kun**: Hweh! Pendek yah? Yawdahlah! Ni uda kupanjangin. Yang nimpa sakura di jalan…. Gag mungkin chouji lah, bisa-bisa langsung tamad nih fic, kan saku keburu tewas..*ditendang chouji*

**Azure Azalea**: Ya iyalah baru liyat! Emang senpai kemana aja?! Nggak bisa ikutan OC. Udah penuh! Triangle??!! Entar liyat aja sndiri.

_

* * *

Baiklah minaaaaa..............._

_sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya yahh......................_

_tapi mungkin agak lama sebelum saya berhenti dalam waktu yang nggak terduga karena tugas utama saya sebagai salah satu anggota pasukan putih abu-abu. Ja, mata ne, mina!  
_


	5. Long Lost Friend

Para OC yang akan bermain di chapter ini adalah:

- Furuki, shinobi asal Otogakure,

- Nakamura Hyuuzu, pemilik penginapan Nakamura,

- Chika Nagato, kunoichi asal Otogakure,

- Hiwatari Nana, kunoichi asal Sunagakure,

- Panda, staf Kazekage, dan

- Yuki, staf Kazekage.

Then, para OC yang numpang nama:

- Dilia Shiraishi, kunoichi asal Sunagakure, dan

- Kanata, kunoichi asal Sunagakure.

**

* * *

Chapter IV**

**-Long Lost Friend-**

"Otogakure?" Naruto menatap tajam laki-laki di belakang Sasuke kemudian matanya berpindah pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya.

"Sasuke?" Furuki menyadarkan Sasuke yang masih saja terpaku di tempatnya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum kecil. Tidak akan disangkanya akan secepat ini bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang juga dirindukannya setelah hanya dalam hitungan jam berpisah dari Sakura.

"Hnn." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan berjalan menghampiri meja resepsionist dimana Hyuuzu sedang mengikuti pertemuan di hadapannya dengan antusias, berharap sesuatu yang seru akan terjadi.

"Sasuke!" secara reflek Naruto mencengkeram lengan Sasuke yang melewatinya membuat Furuki juga secara reflek menyentuh gagang sabit di punggungnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" geram Naruto saat menatap Sasuke yang menyunggingkan senyumannya. Pertanyaan yang sama dengan Sakura. Bisa saja dia mengeluarkan kebohongan hanya-kebetulan-lewat-di-dekat-Konoha seperti yang dikatakannya pada Sakura, tetapi Naruto sudah melihat sendiri seorang shinobi Otogakure berada di pihak Sasuke, tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi kalau Sasuke sekarang berada di pihak Oto.

"Kenapa aku di sini? Kalian sama saja," Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tampak tidak mengerti.

"Sakura juga."

"Eh! MANA SAKURA?!" dengan geram Naruto mencengkeram baju Sasuke hingga punggung Sasuke membentur meja resepsionist, membuat Hyuuzu menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan takut bercampur penasaran. Selain kemungkinannya akan terjadi perkelahian juga karena ternyata si 'Tuan Tanah' itu tidak setua ataupun seburuk yang dibayangkannya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, masa sambutanmu pada seseorang yang kau sebut saudara sekasar ini?" dengan tenang Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto yang mencengkeramnya dan dengan pasrah Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya, Furuki hanya menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Temee…Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?"

"Sasuke! Kita harus pergi," suara Furuki terdengar datar diantara geraman Naruto yang menahan emosi.

"Furuki, keberatan kalau aku berbicara padanya sebentar? Atau kau bisa pergi duluan, aku akan menyusul," jawab Sasuke ringan tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari pemuda berpakaian serba oranye di hadapannya. Furuki mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Naruto sepintas.

"Hhh…Panggil aku kalau kau sudah selesai!" Furuki menghela nafas dan kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Di kamarnya Chika sedang duduk di samping jendela sambil mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya dan mengunyah sesuatu saat Furuki masuk.

"He? Kau belum pergi?"

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Furuki singkat kemudian duduk di dekat pintu masuk. Sesuatu jelas mengusik pikirannya. Dari awal dia sudah menduga kalau Sakura ada hubungannya dengan Konoha dan sekarang kemunculan Naruto membuatnya yakin. Masalahnya, kenapa dua orang yang sepertinya berarti bagi Sasuke muncul di saat misi penting mereka? Semoga saja Sasuke tidak terpengaruh dengan kemunculan mereka dan bisa menyelesaikan misi mereka, pikir Furuki.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah keluar dari penginapan. Sasuke berjalan di depan Naruto dan membawanya ke sebuah pohon besar di pinggir sungai yang mengalir tidak jauh dari penginapan.

"Oi Sasuke!" panggil Naruto penasaran saat Sasuke sudah berjalan melewati bayangan pohon dan sepertinya masih ingin berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Di mana Sakura?" tanyanya sekali lagi pada Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik dan menatapnya sepintas.

"Kau masih sama payahnya dengan sebelum aku meninggalkanmu ya?!" jawab Sasuke ketus. Naruto menatapnya semakin tidak mengerti. Tidak ada hubungannya kan? Pikir Naruto sebal.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sakura."

"Makanya kutanya apa yang terjadi? Kau bertemu dengannya kan?! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" lanjut Naruto makin panas. Sasuke mulai menatap Naruto tidak paham, jelas sekali mereka berbicara dalam frekuensi berbeda.

"Seharusnya kalian berpapasan di tengah jalan kan?!" jawab Sasuke mulai sedikit terdengar tidak yakin. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut kemudian menghela nafas. Tubuhnya yang barusan terasa tegang mulai terasa rileks. Akhirnya dia paham apa yang terjadi.

_"Jadi, dia pikir Sakura pulang ke Konoha dan dia pikir aku akan bertemu dengan Sakura di tengah jalan ya? Hh… berarti, Sasuke tidak tahu Sakura pergi ke suna? Tetapi…"_ Naruto sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya sementara Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah mulai berubah menjadi cemas.

"Oi!" tiba-tiba suara Sasuke yang meninggi menyadarkan Naruto.

"Aku pikir kau masih sama payahnya, tetapi kau bisa mengejar Sakura sampai ke tempat ini dan tidak bertemu dengannya dalam perjalanan kemari. Saat aku bertemu dengannya, dia tengah melawan sekelompok perampok. Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengincarnya?" nada cemas dalam suara Sasuke malah membuat Naruto menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"He? Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Aneh sekali, dulu kau tidak pernah peduli," selidik Naruto memicingkan matanya menatap Sasuke yang tampak tidak sabar.

"Itu dulu!" sergah Sasuke

"Kalau kau khawatir kenapa tidak kembali?"

000000000000000000000000000

Sakura melompati bebatuan besar di pinggiran hutan dan terus berlari. Langkahnya terhenti saat dua bayangan terlihat bergerak ke arahnya dan dengan cepat sesuatu melesat ke arahnya.

"Haruno-san?" seorang gadis berambut merah menyembul dari kerudung jubah coklat pasirnya muncul di hadapan Sakura dengan sekejap membuat Sakura tertegun, secara reflek Sakura melangkah mundur membuat jarak. Sakura mengenali tanda Sunagakure di hitai di dahinya, tetapi bahkan mata biru langit cerah gadis itu sama sekali tidak menghilangkan aura tajam yang terasa mengancam dari gadis itu. Sesaat kemudian seorang shinobi lain dengan wajah penuh cat ala kabuki muncul di hadapan Sakura.

"Kankurou!" Sakura menyambut dengan lega melihat wajah yang dikenalinya.

"Sakura," Kankurou balik menyapanya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Ada yang menghalangi atau ada yang menyerangmu di tengah jalan?"

"Hiwatari!" suara Kankurou terdengar tegas memperingatkan Hiwatari yang mengeluarkan suara gemerincing di balik jubahnya.

"Tch! Membosankan," Hiwatari hanya berbalik melirik Kankurou dengan kecewa dan kembali terdengar suara gemerincing tertahan di balik jubahnya.

"Urusan keterlambatanmu jelaskan saja nanti. Sekarang kita harus cepat kembali," lanjut Kankurou.

"Y…Ya!" Sakura mengikuti Kankurou yang berbalik dan segera melesat ke arah mereka datang tadi.

Sesampainya di desa, Kankurou dan Hiwatari langsung membawa Sakura ke kantor Kazekage. Di depan pintu ruangan Kazekage, Panda sedang asik berkutat dengan laptop kecilnya yang mengeluarkan bunyi 'keletekan' keyboard hingga terdengar di sepanjang koridor yang tenang. Dia baru berhenti saat sebuah suara tegas seorang wanita mengejutkannya.

"Sakura!"

Panda mengangkat wajahnya dan segera berdiri saat melihat seorang kunoichi berkuncir empat berdiri membelakanginya dan berjalan menjauhinya untuk menemui tiga orang yang tampak baru saja memasuki koridor. Panda hanya melongok-longok dengan penasaran ke arah ketiga tamu yang baru saja datang itu ketika pintu bosnya terbuka dan Gaara keluar dari ruangannya, sepertinya berminat bergabung setelah mendengar teriakan kakak tertuanya.

"Selamat datang, Sakura," suara tenang Gaara menghentikan Temari yang sudah mulai bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya membuat Sakura terlambat. Sama seperti Kankurou, dia juga lupa mengucapkan selamat datang pada teman lama mereka.

"Gaara," Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit pada Gaara.

"Keberatan kalau kita langsung saja?" Gaara berjalan kembali ke dalam ruangannya dan berpesan pada Panda sebelum masuk.

"Panggil Sai, Shiraishi dan Kanata!"

"Baik, Kazekage-sama," jawab Panda mantap.

"_Keinginanmu adalah perintah bagiku, dan perintahmu adalah tujuan hidupku Gaara-sama_,_"_ batin Panda. Setelah kelima orang tadi menghilang di balik pintu ruangan Gaara, Panda mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang gadis lain yang duduk di meja lain di ruangan itu.

"Yuki-chaaaaan!" Panda memanggilnya dengan nada sok dimanis-maniskan membuat Yuki meliriknya dengan sebal. Soalnya kalau nada suara Panda sudah seperti itu pasti dia akan memberikan tugas padanya.

"Tolong panggil Sai, Dilia dan Kanata ke mari yaa…"

"Hee..?!" sahut Yuki malas-malasan.

"Tolong yaaa. Aku sedang sibuk…"

"Chatting?" sergah Yuki ketus membuat Panda tertawa hambar.

"Haha! Oh iya. Tolong sekalian mampir belikan dango di warung yang biasanya yaa.., kutraktir deh!" senjata terakhir Panda untuk membujuk Yuki si pecinta kue manis.

"Hai'..Hai' Senpaaaai," Yuki dengan malas bangun dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar. _"Mentang-mentang senpai. Kenapa selalu aku yang jadi korban sih?! Tapi traktiran dangonya lumayan juga. Baiklah aku mau beli sepuluh tusuk untukku, skalian beli taiyaki di warung yang baru buka dan masukkan dalam tagihan Senpai huehehehe…,"_ batin Yuki menghibur diri. Di depan ruangan Gaara, Panda tiba-tiba bersin-bersin, flu, demam, dan mengalami gangguan jiwa (kidding :D).

Di dalam ruangan Gaara, Gaara sudah mempersilakan tamunya duduk di sofa berwarna putih di dalam ruangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi hingga membuatmu terlambat datang? Seharusnya dari awal aku mengirimkan Kankurou dan Hiwatari menjemputmu dari Konoha," Gaara bertanya dengan cemas pada Sakura. Sakura hanya merasa tidak enak karena benar-benar sudah membuat seorang Kazekage cemas.

"Ah… Tidak. Memang tidak perlu. Aku saja yang ceroboh hingga terlibat masalah dalam perjalanan ke mari," Sakura sebisa mungkin menghindari kata 'diculik' walaupun dalam hati tetap saja bersyukur Gaara mau mendengar pendapatnya hingga tidak jadi mengirim Kankurou dan Hiwatari ke Konoha.

"Hokage juga memberitahuku, dia mengirimkan beberapa orang mengejarmu. Mungkin besok mereka akan sampai. Syukurlah, tidak ada yang terjadi padamu. Aku tidak akan tenang kalau sesuatu menimpamu saat aku memintamu datang," Sakura menatap Gaara dengan terkejut bercampur lega. Terkejut karena keterlambatannya ternyata sudah membuat banyak orang panik dan lega karena Gaara menyambutnya dengan hangat. Mungkin masalahnya nanti adalah menghadapi utusan Godaime, lalu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada Godaime setelah dia pulang nanti. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum bersalah dan menghela nafas.

"Terima kasih. Lalu, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Sakura menatap Gaara yang mengalihkan tatapannya pada Temari, kemudian matanya menatap Hiwatari.

"Hiwatari, bisa kau tinggalkan kami?!"

"Baik," Hiwatari hanya menjawab dengan enggan dan meninggalkan ruangan. Setelah pintu tertutup Gaara melanjutkan,

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang terjadi. Aku akan memberitahumu secara pribadi karena para tetuapun tidak akan setuju aku melibatkan shinobi dari luar, apalagi shinobi Konoha ikut dalam penyelidikan ini..," Sakura merasakan Gaara menekankan kata Konoha dan membuatnya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bukankah Konoha dan Suna sudah.."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kita sudah mempunyai kesepakatan dan kita bisa saling membantu sekarang ini. Tetapi kami," Gaara menatap kedua kakanya sepintas dan melanjutkan, "Kami adalah orang-orang yang bertarung di garis depan saat kejadian tiga tahun lalu." Sakura menatap Gaara mencoba memahami arah pembicaraannya.

"Tiga tahun lalu?!... Ah!" Sakura dengan terkejut menatap Gaara yang hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ya. Saat kami dan Otogakure menyerang Konoha."

**TBC**

* * *

Hhhe...

waktunya jawab ripiwan^^

**Chika Nagato Hoshiyama**: Nyahaha… kalo chap ini gimana nih??!! Saiya masih terus memperbaiki cara menulis saiya. Terima kasih banyak senpai n thx bwat penjelasan mary-sue ma gary-stu nya :D. Hehe…NaruNejiKiba, nggak pas karena pendek. Satu-satunya ideku bwat mreka bertiga tuh cuman pas mreka ngejar saku trus pisah di tengah jalan aja, makanya pendek^^ . Haha…:D Ma furu? Bukan maksut bwat jadi mbak comblang lhoo… tapi kalo kalian oke diluar sana ya gag masalah (langsung kabur sbelum dibacok).

**Hanaruki**: hoo… abisnya haruki tuh crewetnya ampun-ampunan sih..*ditendang haruki*. Heheuw…. NaruSasu, mreka nggak akan brantem kok, diriku kan pecinta damai :D, smua bisa dibicarakan (kecuali kasusnya sasusaku:3). Benar! Tunggulah sampe akir jaman huahahaha….

**Kakkoii-chan**: hahaha… aku suka ma ide 'jangan mbangunin macan yang agi tidur siang'^^. Bukan…bukan… sai itu tetangganya kakkoii, tau kan apartemennya kurenai yang sebelahan ma gai itu…(ada di naruto episode brapa gitu), gitu dah apartemen kalian. Trus waktu Kanata di bekep ma dilia tuh gara-gara kakkoi udah nyiapin peralatan perang bwat mbantai Kanata yang masih aja brisik :D. Begitulah hehe…^^

**MaNiMe PanRaPoRo**: Sasu juga manusia yang bisa kangen kok! Makanya dikasi judul missing yang artinya bisa ilang bisa kangen juga :3 (nggak penting). Kalo aku jadi naruto, mungkin bakalan kusuruh si neji putus aja skalian hahaha….*dilempar tusuk dango ma manime*. Eh, bukan sasunya yang diliat naru pake lambang oto, tapi si furuki.

**Furukara Kyu**: Haha…. Furu ma Chika tuh rekan lama sbelum sasu masuk jadi anggota :D. Sya gada niat bwat bikin kalian sbage pair tambahan di sini lhoo…:D. Sasusaku emang dari awal mreka udah skamar kok, masalah bobok bareng, mungkin si saku nggak nyadar trus guling-guling sampe ke futonnya sasu :D (author banget tuh nggak bisa tidur tenang)

**Dilia shiraishi**: Bukan Kanata yang kasian, tapi tedy bearnya *dibanting Kanata*. NaruNejiKiba-nya tuh kurang karena cuman sdikit hehe… Soalnya aku sama skali gada ide mreka mo ngobrol apaan di jalan :D. Kasus mreka kan ngejar saku bukan ngejar sasu yang harus ngadepin para ninja oto di jalan^^.

**Sabaku no panda-kun**: hmm…. Iya..iya nggak telat. Osh! Akan daku perbaiki lagi cara penulisannya, thx eniwei :D. Heheuww…iya nih! Akirnya Gaara beraksi walopun cuman dikit di chap ini. Baiklaaah….. saya akan berusaha bwat Ujian-ujian saiyaaaa…..^^.

**Hyuuzu-chan**: Hahaha…! Pasti jejeritan dah pas ngebacanya (sok tau). Hehe… maaph, kukepang karena aku suka rambut kepang^^, kayak gadis tudung merah….(ha..??).

**Azure Azalea**: Masih ngotot juga ma trianglenya ya??!! Udah! Tungguin aja mreka mo kmana? Osh! Aku akan berusaha biar bisa jadi kohainya senpai (lagi) hehe…:D

**Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven**: Ahahaha…. (sambil megang kepala). Orang yang mana nih maksudnya? Yang barusan datang di blakangnya Sasu? Itu si Furuki. Ah, hiwatari ituuu…. Sebenernya karakternya rada kuambil dari karakter Lulu 'Schiff'-nya Blood+, anggap aja senjatanya juga sama :D. Ja?

**Yukihara Kanata**: neee…. Arigatou. Ini diapdet, walopun lama. Gomenna..^^

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**: Haha… di apartemennya Kakkoii ya ada kakkoii lah! Di blakang sasu ada furu-pyon. Hhe.. kankurou blom sanggup mbayar asisten *dilempar kankurou*. Then…. Akhirnya ada yang nanya juga tentang judulnya hahahaha……*dilempar recehan seribu ma Yuki*. Alasan kupake judul 'Autumn' ntar kujelasin di chapter terakhir, soalnya kalo dijelasin di sini sama aja mbeberin endingnya :D.

**Shirayuki Haruna**: kakkoii tetangganya sai! Ya ampuuun…!!! Kan udah dibilang yang kebuka tuh pintu di sebelahnya sai! En skali lagi laki-laki diblakang sasu-pyon adhalah furu-pyon…..haaah…..


	6. The Rocking Sand

Sebenernya aku mau bilang kalo aku kena amnesia stelah ujian. Tapi kayaknya kedengeran terlalu ngeles ya? Hehe… eniwei, maaph kalo lama upload chap.5 nya. Soalnya akhirnya baru bisa lega dikit nih. Ujian-ujian laen udah menanti. Mumpung lagi bisa nyantai nih…..

Oke, OC di chapter ini adalah:

- Dilia Shiraishi, kunoichi asal Suna,

- Kanata-chan, kunoichi asal Suna,

- Uthie Minakamai, kunoichi asal Suna,

- Yuki-chan, staf Kazekage, dan

- Panda, staf Kazekage.

OC yang numpang nama:

- Kakkoii, kunoichi asal Suna, dan

- Mikazuki Nachan, kunoichi asal Suna.

Plus seorang OC yang... find out who is that ^^

**

* * *

Chapter V**

**-The Rocking Sand-**

Sakura menatap tiga orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek dengan wajah tanpa emosi yang sepintas mengingatkannya pada Sasuke dan dua orang gadis yang tidak lebih tua dari Sakura. Satunya berambut merah panjang terikat dan satunya lagi berambut ungu panjang.

"Ini Sai, Shiraishi dan Kanata," Temari memperkenalkan mereka sepintas. Sakura berdiri dan mengagguk sepintas pada ketiga orang itu.

"Haruno Sakura, perkenalkan," satu-satunya yang bereaksi pada perkenalan Sakura hanya si gadis berambut ungu yang bersemangat melambaikan tangannya dan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum saat gadis berambut merah di sebelahnya menyikutnya.

"Ugh! Apa sih?"

"Norak!" gumam Dilia tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Pemimpin di kelompok ini adalah Sai. Dia akan memberi tahumu semua yang sudah mereka temukan dalam penyelidikan," Gaara menerangkan sementara matanya menentang Sai yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan tidak begitu menyukai perintahnya. Sakura menatap Sai yang balik menatapnya dengan enggan.

"Baik. Kazekage-sama," akhirnya Sai menjawabnya.

000000000000000000000000000

Di tengah Suna dalam sebuah kedai ramen, Sakura, Sai, Kanata dan Dilia sedang duduk menikmati semangkuk ramen jatah makan siang mereka.

"Ne, Sakura-san! Kenapa kau terlambat. Kami sudah mulai penyelidikan.."

"Bukan kami tapi aku. Kalian selama ini belum melakukan apa-apa kan?!" potong Sai datar disambut wajah tersenyum bersalah Kanata. Dalam kelompok itu memang hanya Sai yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura, sedangkan Dilia dan Kanata sudah pernah bertemu dengan Sakura saat penculikan Gaara setahun yang lalu.

"Ya..ya.. maaf. Kami memang tidak ada niat mengganggu kalian," sambut Dilia datar dan mendapat sebuah tatapan super datar tanpa emosi ala Sai yang berkata 'apa-apaan kau?!' ditambah Kanata yang tertawa puas.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui dalam kelompok ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ya! Sai sudah mulai penyelidikan paling dulu karena Temari-san yang bertugas mengurus korban insiden kemarin," jelas Kanata bersemangat.

"Temari?" tanya Sakura makin penasaran.

"Iya…iya… Temari-saaaan," tambah Dilia dengan nada menggoda membuat Kanata tertawa dan Sai semakin sebal.

"Che! Berbicaralah sesukamu!"

"Ah! Sai ngambek! Hahahaha….!!!" Kanata menunjuk Sai dan tertawa puas, Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah laku ketiga orang di hadapannya. Mungkin kalau pulang nanti dia perlu bertanya pada Shikamaru tentang hubungannya dengan Temari. Setelah mereka selesai makan, Sakura dibawa ke apartemen Dilia. Sai tidak mau mengambil resiko membawa kelompok itu ke apartemennya. Bukan karena dia satu-satunya anggota laki-laki atau ada Sakura yang kemungkinan akan menginap, tetapi dia tidak mau anggotanya berkurang setelah pertemuan mereka hari ini selesai. Ya, mudah saja. Kanata yang sangat cerewet ditambah Dilia yang suka memanas-manasi suasana plus Sakura yang juga lumayan gampang ikut panas bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus mengingat tetangga Sai adalah Kakkoii. Sai sampai curiga kalau-kalau Kakkoii memiliki kepribadian ganda seperti Mikazuki, salah satu shinobi Suna yang paling terkenal karena schizo dan sifatnya yang meledak-ledak. Bagaimana tidak, sehari-harinya kalau sedang bertugas, Kakkoii itu sangat normal. Tetapi kalau baru saja bangun tidur, sifatnya akan berubah 180 derajat. Dia akan dengan mudah marah dan menghancurkan semua yang dianggapnya berisik.

"Ja, Sakura-san! Ini yang sudah kami kumpulkan," Dilia mengulurkan sebuah map abu-abu berisi kertas-kertas corat-coret kemudian data dua orang di dalamnya. Sakura membacanya sepintas dan membaca nama di samping foto seorang gadis berambut merah gelap panjang yang tampaknya cukup biasa dimiliki orang-orang Suna.

"Minakamai.." gumam Sakura dengan nada bertanya, "bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" lanjutnya. Ketiga orang di hadapan Sakura saling tatap bergantian seolah nama yang disebutkan Sakura terdengar tidak asing di telinga mereka.

"AH!" Kanata tiba-tiba berdiri sedangkan Dilia tiba-tiba membanting teddy bear di tangannya.

"Kenapa baru ingat sekarang?!" sembur Sai emosi walau jelas-jelas reaksinya juga terlihat sama bersalahnya dengan kedua rekannya.

"E? kenapa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti dan malah ikut terpancing dengan reaksi panik ketiga rekannya.

"Minakamai masih belum sembuh!"

"Rencananya kalau kau datang…"

"…bisa langsung menyembuhkannya!" jawab ketiga orang di hadapan Sakura bergantian dengan wajah penuh nafsu. Kemudian mereka segera keluar membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit di mana seorang perempuan berkuncir empat sudah menunggu mereka dengan wajah emosi. Tanpa memberi Temari waktu untuk mengomel, Sakura segera menodongnya,

"Mana Minakamai?"

"Sebelah sini!" sambut Temari segera berbalik menuju sebuah koridor.

Dalam sebuah kamar, seorang gadis terbaring dengan selang-selang menancap di tubuhnya. Rambut merah panjangnya tampak kontras dengan sprei putih dan kulitnya yang tampak pucat. Temari dengan sigap memberikan catatan kondisi terakhir Minakamai pada Sakura dan Sakura sibuk memeriksanya. Kedua orang itu sibuk sendiri, benar-benar sudah melupakan ketiga makhluk yang hadir bersama mereka.

"Dia terkena racun. Untungnya racunnya tidak terlalu ganas. Kemungkinan, besok pagi baru dia akan sadar. Kita bisa menanyainya besok," jelas Sakura saat keluar dari ruang perawatan Minakamai bersama Temari.

"Ya, untung saja. Terima kasih Sakura. Heh! Bagaimana mungkin ketiga orang itu sampai melupakan satu-satunya saksi pencarian mereka?!" Temari sengaja mengucapkannya keras-keras walau tahu ketiga orang yang dimaksudnya sedang berjalan di belakang mereka dengan lesu.

000000000000000000000000000

"Ngghh…. Sa..su..kee.." gumam Sakura saat merasakan ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"He? Sakura-san?" Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap seorang gadis berambut ungu di hadapannya bukan seorang berambut hitam yang barusan muncul di mimpinya.

"Sasuke? Siapa? Kau senyum-senyum terus dari tadi? Ada yang bagus ya? Siapa dia?" Kanata menatap Sakura dengan wajah penasaran ditambah senyuman lebar yang berkata 'ini berita besar!!!'. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan berusaha tidak menghiraukannya dengan bangun dari futonnya. Untung saja dia tidak menginap di tempat Temari, akan sedikit bermasalah kalau sampai Temari mendengar igauannya karena dia juga mengenal Sasuke dan reputasinya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku kesiangan ya?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti kelelahan. Kemarin baru sampai tetapi kau sudah langsung mulai bekerja. Di tengah jalan kau juga pasti menemui masalah hingga tenagamu habis," jawab Kanata ceria tetapi malah disambut dengan wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"Eh? Sakura-san? Kau sakit? Jangan! Kau harus sehat! Kita harus menyelesaikan misi kita cepat-cepat dan kita bisa bersenang-senang setelah itu. Tenang saja, Sai itu walaupun kelihatan seperti manusia tanpa emosi tetapi dia bisa diandalkan kok. Kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan ini!" lanjut Kanata bersemangat.

"Ya," sambut Sakura.

Pagi itu, seperti yang sudah diperkirakan Sakura, Minakamai mulai sadar walaupun tubuhnya masih lemah. Selang-selang sudah dilepaskan dari tubuhnya, tinggal sebuah selang saja yang masih menancap di lengannya mengalirkan cairan merah pekat yang menggantikan darahnya yang kotor oleh racun.

"Minakamai?" Sakura memanggilnya dengan lembut. Benar-benar sudah menjadikannya kebiasaan saat menghadapi seseorang yang sedang sakit di rumah sakit. Gadis itu tersenyum lemah menatapnya, tetapi jelas terlihat kalau dia sangat senang bisa melihat Sakura. Wajah gadis itu yang kemarin tampak pucat, pagi ini pun sudah mulai terlihat merona.

"Sakura-san? Terima kasih," sambut Minakamai.

"Sama-sama. Apa kau baik-baik saja kalau kami bertanya tentang kejadian saat kau bertugas terakhir kali?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Tetapi, maaf. Aku tidak banyak melihat sesuatu,"

"Kau satu-satunya yang bertemu dengan penyusup saat kejadian malam itu. Kami hanya perlu kau memberi tahu kami seperti apa orang itu,"

"Ya, aku sempat melihatnya. Seorang gadis, mungkin seumuranku atau sedikit lebih muda, rambutnya pendek, entahlah mungkin merah, aku hanya melihat pantulannya dari cahaya bulan saja. Yang jelas kulitnya pucat, aku bisa membedakannya.."

"Bisa lebih spesifik?" Sai bersuara juga sambil menatap tajam Minakamai dari ujung kamar. Tangannya sedang menggenggam pensil dan kertas, jelas sedang berusaha membuat sketsa. Sekejap Minakamai menahan nafas terkejut saat menatap Sai, seolah dia baru tahu kalau Sai juga berada di dalam kamar itu.

000000000000000000000000000

Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit sendirian dan berniat menemui Gaara untuk menanyakan tentang kejadian tiga tahun lalu, tetapi sebuah pemandangan tidak asing menyambutnya di depan kantor Kazekage.

"Akamaru?"

"Guk!" seekor anjing berbulu putih dengan ukuran tiga kali lipat Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menyambut Sakura dengan ekor yang diKibas-Kibaskan. Sakura mengelus wajah Akamaru dengan tersenyum.

"Kau sepertinya bosan sekali. Kiba datang ya?"

"Guk!"

"Sakura-san?" seorang gadis muncul dari dalam kantor dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan memanggil Sakura dengan bosan.

"Ah, Yuki-san!"

"U..uwaah.." Yuki hanya bengong menatap Akamaru yang menjulang di samping Sakura, "Apa ini?" tanyanya menunjuk Akamaru di dekat Sakura.

"Akamaru," jawab sakura tersenyum dengan reaksi Yuki yang tampak terkejut.

"Wah….Ah! Sakura-san. Kazekage memintamu datang. Ada dua utusan dari Konoha yang datang mencarimu," jelas Yuki masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Akamaru.

"Ah! Ya, terima kasih. Akamaru, aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Guk!" Sakura mengelus wajah Akamaru kemudian meninggalkannya. Yuki yang masih menatap Akamaru dengan bengong kemudian berjalan mendekati Akamaru.

"Eh, Akamaru? Aku Yuki. Kau suka dango? Aku mau beli, kalau mau aku akan mentraktirmu. Mau ikut?" tawar Yuki tanpa emosi seolah Akamaru hanya salah satu dari beberapa orang asing yang ditemuinya.

"Guk!" Kemudian pemandangan aneh seorang gadis yang tampak kecil bersama seekor anjing putih raksasa berjalan di tengah keramaian Suna membuat orang-orang di tempat itu berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya untuk menatap Yuki dan Akamaru dengan heran.

000000000000000000000000000

"Neji? Kiba. Kalian ya yang diutus?" Sakura menatap dua orang yang duduk di sofa dalam ruangan Gaara.

"Dan Naruto," sambut Kiba tanpa ekspresi.

"Naruto? Mana dia?"

"Dia ke tempat lain," jelas Neji, "Arah lain yang kau datangi sebelum sampai kemari,"

"Eh?" Sakura tertegun mendengar jawaban Neji yang sangat wajar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji kemudian saat melihat perubahan di wajah Sakura. Jelas ada sesuatu yang terjadi di tempat 'lain' itu. Sakura malah sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya, dia tidak pernah bisa melupakan saat terakhir kali pertemuan Naruto dan Sasuke. Setelah itu Naruto harus dirawat berhari-hari karena bertarung memaksa Sasuke kembali. Apakah hal yang sama akan terjadi lagi? Dulu mereka belum sehebat sekarang, sekarang mungkin saja mereka bisa saling bunuh.

"Sakura!" Sakura terlonjak saat Neji menepuk lengannya dengan cemas, "Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba wajahmu pucat begitu?" Sakura hanya menatap Neji yang tampak cemas. _Tidak! Tidak akan ada yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula belum tentu mereka akan bertemu. Tidak! Aku harus percaya kalau mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. _Insting Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja di sini, kami akan menyusul Naruto kalau begitu," lanjut Neji semakin cemas melihat Sakura yang tidak juga bereaksi.

"Tidak! Tidak apa-apa. Naruto akan baik-baik saja," cegah Sakura menarik Neji yang bersiap berbalik untuk berbicara pada Gaara.

"Ada apa? Kau keberatan menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi? Karena itu memang tujuan kami diutus kemari, untuk mencari tahu alasan keterlambatanmu!" Kiba berdiri dari sofa dan mulai bertanya dengan nada cemas bercampur emosi. Sakura merasakan tatapan menusuk Kiba dan Neji, kemudian mata Sakura berpindah pada Gaara yang hanya duduk di kursinya dengan diam mengikuti kejadian di hadapannya.

"Maaf. Kurasa aku tidak bisa.."

"Che! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan Naruto di luar sana menghadapi entah apa yang membuatmu menghilang beberapa hari tanpa tahu apa dia akan baik-baik saja! Heh Sakura!" Kiba dengan emosi setengah berteriak pada Sakura, sama sekali lupa di mana dia sekarang berada.

"Kiba!" panggil Neji datar, mencoba mengingatkan rekannya yang sudah emosi.

"Heh! Maaf! Permisi!" Kiba dengan emosi hanya menatap Gaara sepintas sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Neji yang menghela nafas dengan kelakuannya. Gaara menatap Sakura yang tertunduk masih menggenggam lengan Neji.

"Sakura. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang sedang kau selidiki?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Entahlah," jawab Sakura tidak yakin karena tiba-tiba saja semua yang dihadapinya terasa berhubungan satu sama lain.

"Kalau memang begitu, apa boleh buat. Kami tidak berhak bertanya," lanjut Neji pasrah.

"Maaf. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Atau Naruto,"

Di luar ruangan Gaara, Panda menatap Kiba yang muncul di koridor. Dia baru saja meninggalkan ruangan Gaara dengan emosi. Dan hanya dalam beberapa menit, Kiba sudah muncul lagi di koridor dengan wajah masih penuh emosi.

"Siapa Yuki?" tanyanya tiba-tiba pada Panda yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Yuki?" ulang Panda terkejut. _Kenapa orang ini tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang Yuki?_ _Apa yang dilakukan anak itu?_, batin Panda agak cemas karena Kiba di hadapannya sekarang terlihat bisa mencabik seseorang menjadi dua hanya dengan sekali tebas dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam.

"Yuki, dia juga staf Kazekage. Sekarang sedang keluar. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Panda agak takut, tiba-tiba dia menyesal karena sudah meminta kohai-nya itu mencari Sakura, dan sekarang dia pasti sedang bersantai di kedai dango langganannya.

"Kenapa dia membawa Akamaru?" lanjut Kiba tanpa sengaja menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Panda yang panik.

"Akamaru?" ulang Panda semakin panik karena sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan Kiba. _Apa Kiba ini dan Yuki saling kenal? Apa maksudnya membawa Akamaru? Apa sih Akamaru itu?_, pikir Panda berharap Yuki segera muncul di ujung koridor hingga dia bisa melemparkan laki-laki dengan tato merah di pipi di hadapannya itu pada Yuki.

"Che!" Kiba melipat tangan di dadanya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di kursi di dekat meja Panda. _Uwaaah!! Kenapa dia malah duduk di situ sih? Yuki ke mana sih? Kenapa lama sekali? Orang ini bukannya urusannya dengan Sakura? Kenapa dia malah di sini?_

"Aku tidak boleh duduk di sini?" tanya Kiba mengejutkan Panda yang sedang berpikir keras menganalisa hubungan antara nasib malangnya dengan kebiasaannya meminta tolong kohai-nya.

"O…ooh… tentu saja boleh!" jawab Panda mencoba terdengar manis, jangan sampai Kiba semakin emosi hingga memutuskan untuk mengamuk.

"O ya? Kelihatannya kau ingin mengusirku. Ke mana Yuki ini?"

"Ahahaha… Tidak. Tidak. Anak itu sedang membeli sesuatu. Memangnya dia membawa sesuatu milikmu?"

"Anjingku," gumam Kiba kesal, "Mungkin Akamaru bosan karena kutinggalkan sendirian di luar hingga dia mengikuti orang yang mengajaknya pergi,"

"He? Kenapa tidak di bawa kemari saja?" tanya Panda mulai ingin tahu.

"Tidak muat,"

"Ha?"

"Waktu mau masuk tadi, pintu di depan tidak muat," jelas Kiba mulai melupakan emosinya.

"Memangnya sebesar itu ya?" bayangan Cereberus anjing raksasa berkepala tiga mencoba memasuki pintu depan memenuhi bayangan Panda.

000000000000000000000000000

Sakura menatap lipatan kertas di tangannya. Barusan dia memeluk kertas itu dengan lega membuat Dilia dan Kanata menatapnya dengan heran. Sakura tidak menghiraukan mereka dan mulai membuka lipatan kertas di tangannya.

_Sakura-chan,_

_Sayang sekali, sepertinya Gaara mempekerjakanmu dengan keras. Sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk sampai kita tidak sempat bertemu. Aku baik-baik saja, aku sudah dengar dari Neji, sepertinya kau sangat mencemaskanku. Aku tidak apa-apa. _

_Aku bertemu dengan teme. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya di sini. Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin berbicara denganmu tentang hal itu. Tetapi, mungkin aku harus menunggumu kembali ke Konoha dan kita bisa bercerita. _

_Maksudku 'kita'._

_Aku menunggumu._

_Naruto._

Alis Sakura berkerut dan membaca pesan singkat dari Naruto sekali lagi. _Apa sih maksudnya?_, batin Sakura tidak mengerti. Dia memperhatikan kata kita yang diberi tanda petik.

"Surat dari Naruto-san itu ya?" tanya Dilia di balik bahu Sakura, berusaha melihat surat di tangan Sakura. Sakura sendiri malah sibuk memikirkan kata 'kita' itu hingga,

"OH!" teriak Sakura membuat Dilia melompat mundur dengan terkejut. Jelas sekali maksud Naruto.

Kita.

Dia dan Naruto, dan juga Sasuke. Sasuke akan menunggu di Konoha.

**TuBiKontinud**

* * *

Ooooooosh! Saatnya balesin ripiw.

**Aika Uchiha**: Hmm dimaaphkan kok. Dirimu entar muncul di chap terakhir dah kayaknya. Sabar sajah yaa^^. Smua pasti kebagian tempet kok :D

**Hanaruki**: Maaph… lama banget apdetnya. Baru sempet.

**MaNiMe PanRaPoRo**: gomeeen lama apdet! Baru bisa bernapas nih stelah ujian babak pertama… Manime itu kapan muncul lagi ya? –authornya aja nggak tau hehe..-

**Chika Nagato Hoshiyama**: Sasu nyerang Konoha-Suna? Dia bukan agen travel lhoo.. Hehe.. liat aja nanti^^. Chap ini, heran.... kok masih muncul juga ya dirimu ini??!!. Sankyuu lagi koreksinya.

**Hyuu Mizu-Hime**: (nge-death glare Hyuu). Hyuu muncul lagi nggak yaa? Ummm…. Liyat aja nanti. Kalo ada yang mo nginep ya dimunculin :D

**Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven**: Hehe… panda udah kena karmanya nih di chap ini^^. INI DIAPDEEEET!!! (triak karena nana dikejar trantib gara-gara masih juga kampanye, pemilu kan uda slesai^^)

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**: kayak kakuzu? Nggak kok! Incerannya yuki tuh makanan, kalo kakuzu mah duid^^. Sasuke sih emang udah dari dulu sukanya, tapi kesempatan kan nggak tiap kali ada :D. Mau minta tendangan ya? Nih….. HIYAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!

**Azure Azalea**: Hehe…. Tebakannya… bisa diliat di chap depan Zi-nee^^. Oiya di sini Neliel-nee cuman bantuin back-up aja. Soalnya di fic ini idenya bener-bener cuman ada di kpalaku. Jadinya, musti beneran kubikin kerangkanya sndiri baru Neliel-nee bisa ngembangin^^.

**Ms. Vana**: Gaara muncul tapi dialognya dikit. Maaph ya para fansnya Gaara..-_-a. Akatsuki, nggak tau ya pada ke mana, mungkin ikutan hibernasi ma zetsu^^. Sasuke ada hubungannya nggak ya? Liyat aja ntar^^

Ja, mina! See you lateeeer!!!!


	7. Gathering

Haaaah..... finali chappu 6^^.

di sini eyke akan membuka kuiz sperti biasa menjelang babak terakir....

Ja! silakan dibaca kemudhian silakan ditebag endingnyah....^^

Sperti byasa lagi akan saia perkenalkan para OC yang akan bermain di sini:

- Uthie Minakamai, kunoichi asal Suna,

- Shizuka Daihyooga, kunoichi asal Oto,

- Haruna, kunoichi asal Konoha,

- Furuki, shinobi asal Oto,

- Haruhi Kaoru, kunoichi asal Oto, dan

- Chika Nagato, kunoichi asal Oto.

Dan OC yang numpang nama:

- Nakamura Hyuuzu, pemilik penginapan.

**

* * *

Chapter VI**

**-Gathering-**

Di dalam kamar sebuah rumah sakit di tengah Suna, seorang gadis berambut merah gelap di atas tempat tidurnya tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya, mata coklatnya menatap pemuda berambut pendek hitam di seberangnya lebar-lebar seolah terkejut dengan keberadaannya di situ. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan mata terpicing,

"Kau mengingat sesuatu, Minakamai?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan buku sketsanya dan berdiri menghampiri Minakamai.

"Ya. Ada seorang lagi. Dia terluka. Aku tidak yakin orang itu bisa meninggalkan Suna dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti itu. Kurasa, salah satu dari mereka masih ada di dalam Suna," jelas Minakamai sambil sesekali menunduk mengingat-ingat. Sai hanya menatap Minakamai tercekat sebelum tiba-tiba berita itu menghantam kesadarannya membuatnya tersenyum. Cepat-cepat Sai berbalik menyeret kursi tempatnya tadi duduk di seberang kamar Minakamai hingga di sisi tempat tidur Minakamai. Sai duduk dengan nyaman menggenggam pensil di sebelah tangannya dan buku sketsa di tangan yang lain.

"Seperti apa orang itu?" tanyanya mantap pada Minakamai, dan dia mulai menggambar sebuah sketsa.

000000000000000000000000000

Di sebuah bangunan dengan huruf Hi berukuran sangat besar di bagian luarnya, seorang wanita berambut pirang membaca selembar kertas. Seorang wanita lain dengan rambut hitam seleher hanya menunggunya dengan cemas.

"Hhh…. Anak itu merepotkan saja," Tsunade menghela nafas dengan wajah menahan marah. Shizune ikut-ikutan menghela nafas lega, tahu kalau ternyata Sakura baik-baik saja di Suna. Surat itu baru saja datang, lebih cepat sampai dibandingkan ketiga orang yang mengejar Sakura. Walau begitu, Tsunade masih saja menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sejak awal mereka tahu, Sakura tidak akan sengaja mengirimkan surat cepat-cepat hanya untuk memberitahukan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

…_Tsunade-sensei, keadaan di sini sepertinya cukup rumit. Yang terjadi di sini sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tiga tahun lalu saat Sunagakure dan Otogakure menyerang Konoha. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan, kemungkinan sesuatu juga akan terjadi di Konoha karena ternyata beberapa shinobi Oto bisa menyusup dengan mudah di Suna walaupun kami belum tahu apa yang mereka cari. Kemungkinan kami di sini memang harus mempersiapkan diri kalau mereka datang lagi…_

Tsunade meletakkan surat Sakura di hadapannya kemudian dia bersandar di kursinya. Matanya menatap surat itu sebentar kemudian beralih pada Shizune.

"Shizune, bisa kau bawakan catatan tentang kejadian tiga tahun lalu? Sayang sekali saat itu aku hanya mendengar desas-desusnya," Shizune hanya mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Hokage, mencari catatan-catatan yang diminta Tsunade. Tsunade sudah menduga, saat dia menyanggupi permintaan Gaara dengan meminjamkan Sakura, dia sudah bersiap menerima berita apapun. Itulah resiko 'persahabatan' mereka. Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi disebut sebagai shinobi Konoha saja, sekarang dia juga salah satu dari shinobi Sunagakure.

000000000000000000000000000

Di salah satu rumah kosong di tengah Negeri Pasir, seorang gadis berambut hitam kelam meregangkan sebelah tangannya. Matanya menatap sebal lengan kirinya di mana lengan yukata hitamnya tercabik dengan sangat tidak modis. Dia mengencangkan kembali kain yang membebat tangan kirinya. Darahnya sudah berhenti mengalir menyisakan luka yang masih sedikit terbuka, dia beruntung sempat membawa beberapa butir pil berwarna merah pemberian Kabuto. Dia bisa saja mati kehabisan darah kalau tidak menelan pil-pil itu. Setelah tubuhnya membaik pun, pergi dari tempat itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Penampilannya sudah terekam di salah satu anbu Suna, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka menyadari kalau dia masih ada di dalam Suna. Dan tidak perlu ditanya lagi, seluruh shinobi di Suna pasti sudah mengetahui seperti apa dia.

Gadis itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk di sebuah kursi sambil merapikan obi merah muda yang melilit pinggangnya. Dia sudah melemparkan sepatu boot hitamnya yang berat di sudut ruangan. Untung saja dia sempat menemukan rumah kosong. Mungkin penghuninya sedang pergi atau entahlah, dia tidak mau pusing memikirkannya. Dia akan beristirahat di rumah itu sambil memulihkan luka-luka di tubuhnya sampai teman-temannya datang menjemputnya, atau menjalankan rencana mereka. Dia akan menyambut mereka dari dalam Suna. Mata hijau gadis itu berhenti di sebuah lemari di dapur. Waktu beberapa hari membuatnya terbiasa dengan rumah itu, dan dia mulai merasa betah di dalam rumah itu walaupun agak bosan juga tidak melakukan apa-apa.

000000000000000000000000000

Tiga orang dengan hitai berlambang Konohagakure berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu gerbang Konoha. Kelegaan jelas tampak di wajah mereka karena akhirnya mereka pulang juga.

"Lain kali kalau ada misi ke Suna aku harus memastikan kalau kau tidak perlu ikut, Kiba!" kata pemuda berambut pirang jabrik di antara mereka sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Objek yang ditujunya menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"APA?!" sembur laki-laki bertato merah di antara mereka merasa tersinggung. Geraman seekor anjing putih raksasa terdengar membantunya. Mereka bertiga sudah siap bertengkar 'lagi'.

"Hey!" suara datar pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang bersama mereka menghentikan mereka. Kedua orang dan seekor anjing yang sudah menyiapkan diri untuk pertengkaran itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pemilik suara datar itu.

"Kita sepertinya disuruh cepat-cepat," sambungnya datar sambil menunjuk pintu gerbang di mana seorang wanita berambut hijau pendek dengan pakaian hitam dan _vest_ chuunin hijau melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

"Ada apa Haruna-san?" tanya Neji saat akhirnya sampai di dalam gerbang. Haruna memegang sebuah papan kecil dan mencatat di sana sebentar kemudian mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Neji dan yang lain.

"Kalian yang diutus ke Suna kan?! Hokage meminta kalian segera menghadap kalau sudah kembali," jawab Haruna ringan. Ketiga orang itu hanya menjawabnya seadanya kemudian segera berjalan ke kantor Hokage. "Bukannya tidak perlu disuruh kita juga pasti akan segera menghadap?" gumam Kiba disambut kata-kata persetujuan dari Naruto. Neji hanya diam mendengarkan mereka. Dia tidak tahu apakah Tsunade sampai menitipkan pesan karena ada hubungannya dengan diamnya Naruto tentang perjalanannya di arah yang dituju Sakura sebelum sampai Suna (karena Tsunade tidak mungkin tahu kalau Naruto berpisah dengan mereka dalam perjalanan ke Suna), atau karena Tsunade sangat mencemaskan Sakura, atau mungkin ada hubungannya dengan patroli yang dilakukan beberapa anbu di perbatasan Konoha yang sempat mereka bertiga temui?

Pertanyaan Neji terjawab saat akhirnya mereka berdiri di hadapan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang dalam ruangan Hokage. Wanita itu awalnya hanya bertanya tentang Sakura. Yah, memang itulah tujuan mereka diutus, tetapi wanita itu segera memberitahukan kalau Sakura sudah menceritakan semuanya dalam surat yang tiba lebih dulu.

"Maaf, Hokage-sama. Lalu ada apa Anda meminta kami cepat-cepat datang? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan patroli anbu yang tidak biasa di perbatasan?" tanya Neji akhirnya karena Tsunade sama sekali tidak terlihat berusaha menjelaskan 'alasan' dipanggilnya mereka. Tsunade menegakkan tubuhnya di kursinya dan menatap tajam Neji.

"Ya. Dan sepertinya Sakura tidak menceritakan apa-apa tentang misinya di Suna pada kalian," jawab Tsunade. Neji mengerutkan alisnya dan Kiba menggertakkan giginya, kembali teringat dengan perdebatannya dengan Sakura saat di ruangan Gaara. Naruto hanya menatap Tsunade tanpa ekspresi. Tsunade melanjutkan,

"Misinya berhubungan dengan kejadian tiga tahun lalu saat Sunagakure dan Otogakure menyerang desa kita. Beberapa shinobi Oto berhasil menyusup ke Suna, Sakura memperingatkan kalau kita juga harus berjaga-jaga. Dan Sakura akan berada di Suna untuk ikut bersiap kalau-kalau Oto kembali lagi, itu lebih aman untuknya dari pada dia harus kembali lagi ke Konoha. Lagi pula dia berjanji akan menyelesaikan misi…"

BRAK!!!

"SURUH DIA KEMBALI!!!" tiga pasang mata yang berada di tengah ruangan itu membelalak menatap pemuda berambut pirang mencuat yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan menggebrak meja Tsunade.

"Oy! Naruto! Apa-apaan kau?" tanya Kiba dengan raut wajah terkejut bercampur khawatir. Naruto hanya menatap tajam Tsunade yang mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sakura sudah memutuskan akan melanjutkan misinya. Lagipula bukan masalah sepele menarik Sakura dari sana. Tambah lagi, kalau memang keadaannya seperti yang dia ceritakan, berkeliaran di luar akan sangat berbahaya baginya," jelas Tsunade berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap tenang walaupun wajah Naruto sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Itu resiko yang wajar dihadapi shinobi dalam tugasnya. Kau tidak bisa bertindak sesukamu Naruto," suara Neji terdengar tenang membela Tsunade. Tetapi masih juga tidak bisa merubah ekspresi Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kirim aku kembali untuk menjemput Sakura," suara Naruto terdengar rendah dan sedikit bergetar. Tsunade semakin menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Naruto. Sesuatu memang akan terjadi di Suna, tentu saja aku juga khawatir dengan keselamatan Sakura. Tetapi ada hal lain yang perlu dipikirkan sebagai shinobi Konoha, yaitu untuk menjaga Konoha. Dan itu adalah tanggung jawab kita sekarang, itu adalah prioritas utama kita sekarang," jelas Tsunade berusaha mendapatkan persetujuan Naruto.

"Oi! Lagipula banyak yang menjaganya di sana, Naruto. Tiga bersaudara itu tidak akan tinggal diam. Apalagi Gaara tidak mungkin membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura, dia yang bertanggung jawab meminta Sakura datang kan?! Tenanglah!" Kiba menambahkan mencoba meyakinkah Naruto. Tetapi Naruto hanya menunduk. Tangannya mengepal di atas meja dan giginya menggertak.

"Kumohon… kirim aku ke sana!" Naruto masih meminta dengan suara rendah pada Tsunade.

"Kau akan tetap tinggal di sini!" jawab Tsunade tegas. Hening. Tidak ada lagi yang menambahkan. Semua sepertinya menunggu reaksi Naruto. Tetapi kemudian hanya satu hal yang mengejutkan Tsunade dan membuat pendiriannya goyah. Di hadapannya, tiba-tiba Tsunade melihat cairan bening menetes jatuh di antara kedua tangan Naruto yang mengepal di atas mejanya.

"Kumohon. Atau akan terlambat. Mereka akan saling bunuh.."

000000000000000000000000000

Furuki membuka matanya sedikit saat merasakan seseorang datang, walau begitu dia tidak sedikitpun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk di bawah pohon willow di pinggir hutan. Seseorang yang baru datang itu sangat dikenalnya hingga dia tidak perlu merasa terancam dengan kedatangannya.

"Oy!" panggil sosok berambut panjang coklat di hadapan Furuki sedikit sebal karena laki-laki itu bukannya menyambutnya, tetapi malah serius melanjutkan tidurnya. Furuki akhirnya membuka matanya dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya,

"Yo! Kaoru! Kau.."

"Apa sih yang kalian lakukan?! Bisa-bisanya meninggalkan Shizuka di Suna sendirian! Mana jiwa kebersamaan kalian? Bukannya kalian bilang kalian akan menyelesaikan misi segera secepatnya dengan tenang!" Furuki memblokir telinganya dengan menguap lebar-lebar, membuat Kaoru semakin emosi. Sambil marah-marah, mereka berjalan menuju desa yang sudah sangat familiar bagi Furuki, juga penginapannya, dan tentu saja pemilik penginapan berkuncir dua yang selalu menyambut tamu-tamunya seolah tidak pernah kehabisan energi saja.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," suara datar Sasuke menghentikan Kaoru yang masih dengan semangat memarahi Furuki. Furuki cukup sial harus menjemput Kaoru sehingga menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan Kaoru. Chika seperti biasa, di kamarnya sedang sibuk dengan barang-barang bawaannya saat dua orang itu masuk. Sasuke berada di ruangan itu juga sedang sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas. Kaoru berhenti mengomel dan menatap Sasuke. Chika sudah menyiapkan telinganya kalau-kalau Kaoru akan mulai mengomel lagi. Kaoru melipat tangan di dadanya, matanya masih menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana mungkin dia baik-baik saja di tengah-tengah musuh? Dia itu sangat mencolok! Hanya sekali lihat orang akan mudah mengingatnya,"

"Kalau begitu salahkan dia! Shinobi itu artinya 'keberadaannya tidak diketahui'!" sambut Sasuke ketus membuat Kaoru terdiam. Kemudian Sasuke mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan Kaoru untuk masuk dan duduk di meja di hadapannya. Sasuke sudah menjejerkan beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja. Kaoru dengan malas duduk di salah sastu sisi meja. Furuki yang sudah santai-santai bersandar di dinding juga menghampiri meja. Chika cukup bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya duduk untuk sampai di sisi meja.

"Baiklah. Kaoru, kau sudah tahu garis besar rencana ini jadi aku tidak perlu repot menjelaskannya kan?!" tanya Sasuke sepintas sama sekali tidak berharap Kaoru akan menjawabnya. Dan dia pun melanjutkan,

"Jadi, kita lakukan sesuai rencana. Kaoru, posisimu menggantikan Shizuka. Saat kita sampai di sana, kemungkinan besar kau yang akan bertemu dengan Shizuka, itu kalau dia masih hidup.." jelas Sasuke langsung disambut wajah sebal Kaoru.

"Furuki kau masuk dari selatan. Seperti yang sudah kau lihat sendiri daerah itu, kau yang mengurusnya. Chika, kau cukup masuk memastikan daerah bagianmu aman. Kaoru, wilayah ini adalah tanggung jawabmu," Sasuke menelusuri sebuah area di peta yang tergambar di kertas-kertas di hadapannya dengan telunjuknya, "Kau juga cukup memastikan areamu aman. Kalau memang kau bertemu dengan Shizuka, lakukan saja sesukamu, tetapi jangan mengirim buruanmu ke arahku. Aku sendiri yang akan mengurus Kazekage."

**ToBeContidud**

* * *

Sbelum diprotes! Suratnya Sakura yang kutampilin itu cuman sepotongnya. Makanya titiknya banyak^^.

Sampai di sini rasanya smua sudah bisa nebak chapter depan dah^^. Tapi teteplah menunggu chapter depan, dan saia akan dengan senang hati menerima komentar akan seperti apakah ending versi readers??!!

Ja neee.........^^

Eh iya...

jawab ripiw para ripiwers yang gag login dlu...(balik lagi ngadep komputer sambil merinding gara-gara di death glare ripiwers yang ngerasa pertanyaannya blom dijawab):

**D. Yevana: **Ehehehe.... iya! Bener banget! Neliel-nee lagi kelelep sibuk ngurusin WOC, tapi kmaren dia sempet bikin fic aneh. Hahaha..... Gimana chappu ini??!!

**Aika Uchiha: **Aika-saaan!!! Maaph! Abisnya dirimu uda kuplot muncul di episode trakir sih^^a. Episode 7 ntar yang terakir kok. Kujadiin suster di RS Konoha. Siap-siap aja ya blajar kedokteran dari skarang. Deadline-nya seminggu lagi lhoo...^^

**Furuki: **Hah! Dirimu ripyu 2 kali. Hehehe.... nambah-nambahin ripyuan eyke... Bagus! Lakukan lagi *disabit ma Furu*. Hehe.... Kan jarang-jarang tuh Naruto jadi orang yang mendramatisir suasana^^. Wokeh! Lanjuuuut...(??)


	8. Autumn

Yap...Yap...Yap.....

Terakir^^

OC yang bermunculan di chap terakhir ini adalah....:

- Haruhi Kaoru, kunoichi asal Oto,

- Mikazuki Nacha, kunoichi asal Suna,

- Shizuka Daihyooga, kunoichi asal Oto,

- Furuki, shinobi asal Oto,

- Dilia Shiraishi, kunoichi asal Suna,

- Kanata-chan, kunoichi asal Suna, dan

- Aika Aihara, perawat asal Konoha.

Dan OC yang numpang nama:

- Uthie Minakamai, kunoichi asal Suna,

**

* * *

Chapter VII**

**-Autumn-**

Di tengah ruangan Hokage, tiga pasang mata menatap pemuda berambut pirang mencuat yang tertunduk dengan kedua tangannya terkepal di atas meja. Mata mereka menatap lebar-lebar dengan alis berkerut, sama sekali tidak paham apa yang dibicarakannya barusan.

"Apa yang kau temukan di desa itu, Naruto?" Neji memecahkan keheningan yang diciptakan oleh suara bergetar Naruto. Kiba di samping Neji dan Tsunade yang tertegun menatap Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Neji. Tsunade siap bertanya tetapi mulutnya yang terbuka tidak mengeluarkan suara, mereka semua menunggu Naruto berbicara bahkan Kiba yang tidak sabaran juga cukup tahan menahan mulutnya untuk tidak memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Apa yang membuat Sakura tertahan di sana dan membuatmu diam?" lanjut Neji mulai tidak sabar. Tsunade mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Naruto. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya lebih erat kemudian mulai mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sasuke," katanya lemah.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba kemudian padahal dia jelas-jelas mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Sasuke ada di desa itu," lanjut Naruto menjelaskan membuat Tsunade semakin tidak paham.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tuntut Tsunade menatap ketiga orang di hadapannya dengan menahan emosi. Kenapa mereka sama sekali tidak memberitahukan padanya sesuatu terjadi di tengah perjalanan mereka?

"Dalam perjalanan, kami sempat berpisah. Saya dan Kiba langsung mengejar Sakura ke Suna sedangkan Naruto melacak arah yang didatangi Sakura sebelum ke Suna. Tetapi mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mau memberitahukan apa yang mereka temui di desa itu. Sakura hanya memberitahukan kalau itu ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang sedang diselidikinya di Suna, makanya kami tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi," jelas Neji tenang. Naruto hanya diam menarik kedua tangannya dari atas meja dan mencoba memalingkan wajahnya dari Tsunade yang sekarang menatapnya tajam.

"Lalu, Naruto?" tuntut Tsunade pada Naruto kemudian.

"Sakura bersama Sasuke di desa itu. Dia tidak tahu kalau Sakura akan pergi ke Suna, aku juga tidak mau memberi tahukannya. Sasuke, dia kemungkinan adalah salah satu dari beberapa shinobi Oto yang menyusup ke Suna. Kurasa, Sakura juga tidak tahu akan hal itu. Makanya! Tolong kirim aku ke Suna!" ketiga orang itu hanya menatap Naruto bersimpati.

"Bukankah kau menitipkan surat untuk Sakura?" tanya Neji masih menunjukkan ketenangannya.

"Ya. Tetapi aku tidak memberitahukan semuanya. Aku hanya memberitahunya kalau Sasuke akan kembali ke Konoha. Itu saja. Kupikir dengan begitu dia bisa menyelesaikan misinya cepat-cepat dan segera pulang,"

"Che! Baka!" geram Kiba membuat Naruto hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya kembali. Memang salahnya. Bodoh sekali kenapa dia tidak menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka berdua. Tsunade menghela nafas panjang kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursinya. Dia menutup matanya mencoba berpikir. Dia mengkhawatirkan Sakura, memang benar yang dikatakan Kiba, Gaara pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menjaganya. Tetapi Tsunade juga tahu, Sakura bukanlah Sakura yang dulu lagi, dia tidak akan tinggal diam menjadi orang yang terus dilindungi, tetapi dia pasti akan berusaha membantu di garis depan. Lagi pula, ini adalah misinya. Kemudian, kalau memang yang dikatakan Naruto benar, Sasuke tidak mungkin menyerang desanya sendiri kalau dia memang berniat kembali.

"Hhh…..Baiklah. Aku mengijinkanmu pergi!" kata Tsunade kemudian membuat wajah tegang Naruto melunak.

"Hah! Terima kasih baa…..Godaime!!!"

"Shizune akan pergi bersamamu," Tsunade menatap seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dan menatapnya agak bingung. Shizune yang disebut langsung berjalan menghampiri Tsunade dan menatapnya mencoba bertanya dalam diam tetapi Tsunade tidak menghiraukannya dan malah menanyainya,

"Shizune! Aku perlu seorang jounin yang sedang bebas tugas."

000000000000000000000000000

Malam itu di tengah hamparan pasir di bawah langit gelap dan bulan sabit, Sunagakure tampak tenang. Suara tubuh yang terjatuh di atas sebuah bangunan tidak membuat siapapun mencoba mencari tahu karena teredam oleh suara angin yang bertiup dan pasir yang bergesek diantara bangunan. Sosok berjubah dan berkerudung hitam dengan topeng rubah putih melesat di dekat tubuh itu menuju ke tengah desa. Di sudut-sudut lain desa, tiga buah sosok yang sama juga melesat bergerak menuju pusat desa.

"Kuso!" salah satu sosok yang melesat dari arah barat berhenti mendadak saat merasakan sebuah benda melesat hanya beberapa senti di samping wajahnya mencabik kerudungnya hingga terlepas membuat rambut coklat panjang sosok itu tampak memantulkan cahaya samar bulan.

"Siapa kau? Mengendap-endap begitu kau pasti bukan dari sini!" suara datar seorang gadis berambut panjang yang tampak gelap mengejutkan Kaoru, membuatnya berbalik dengan geram di balik topeng rubah putihnya.

"_Gawat! Ketahuan! Bukannya kata Furuki penjaga malam di sini cuma dua orang?! Sial! Apa di tempat ini mereka menambah seorang lagi? Shizuka! Di mana kau?!"_ pikir Kaoru sedikit panik. Shizuka yang diharapkannya bisa ditemuinya malam itu belum juga menampakkan diri. Apa benar dia sudah tewas? Belum selesai dia membuat analisa ini-itu, gadis berambut panjang itu menerjangnya dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau malah bengong begitu? Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan kami. Kau juga menyerang teman-teman kami di sana! Jangan-jangan kau memang salah satu dari yang datang beberapa hari lalu ya? Hee… kita beruntung sekali!" gadis itu terus berbicara membuat Kaoru agak bingung kenapa gadis di hadapannya itu berbicara seolah ada orang lain yang bersamanya. Kaoru menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha tidak terbawa emosi dan membalas kata-katanya. Kaoru merogoh kantong di balik tubuhnya mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakainya untuk melumpuhkan gadis aneh di hadapannya, tetapi sekejap sesuatu yang ringan terasa mengiris lengan kanannya membuatnya melompat mundur memegangi lengan kanannya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau tidak boleh melawan Mikazuki-sama ini! Lebih baik kau diam di situ dan aku akan dengan senang hati mengistirahatkanmu, dengan tenang!" suara gadis itu terdengar manis tetapi malah membuat Kaoru semakin panik mencoba melakukan sesuatu, tetapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa diajaknya kompromi.

"_Sial! Racun!" _ Kaoru sudah bersiap menerima kesialannya saat gadis berambut panjang di hadapannya melompat ke arahnya dengan benda pipih panjang mengkilat di kedua tangannya dan dia hanya menatap aneh saat gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Kau!" geram Mikazuki membuat Kaoru mencoba berbalik melihat apa itu tepatnya yang sedang dilihat Mikazuki. Dengan susah payah Kaoru menatap seorang gadis memakai yukata hitam pendek dengan obi pink sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

000000000000000000000000000

Di sebuah ruangan, seorang pemuda berambut merah pendek dengan tato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya menatap keluar jendelanya sambil memicingkan matanya. Dia sedang menunggu tim Sai yang biasanya memberikan laporan rutin penyelidikan mereka. Tetapi sesuatu membuatnya berdiri dan memasang kaitan yang menahan gucinya di punggungnya. Sama seperti malam saat penculikannya setahun lalu. Tetapi kali ini dia merasakan firasat buruk. Gaara melompat dari jendelanya dan pasirnya membawanya naik sampai ke atap bangunan tempatnya bekerja sekaligus tempatnya tinggal. Dia melipat tangan di dadanya dan menatap lurus ke depannya sambil mendengarkan sekelilingnya. Sepi. Tidak terdengar apapun, hanya angin dan pasir yang bergesek.

ZRAK!!!

Mata hijau Gaara beralih ke arah suara samar yang baru saja di dengarnya. Terlalu berisik untuk suara pasir dan terlalu ringan untuk suara benda berat yang terjatuh. Dalam sekejap Gaara melesat dari tempatnya berdiri kea rah suara tadi.

000000000000000000000000000

"_SIAL!"_ maki seorang berjubah hitam dan topeng rubah putih yang menggenggam sabit besar di dalam hatinya. Dia menggenggam gagang sabitnya erat-erat saat menatap pemuda berambut merah yang melipat tangan di dadanya dengan pasir mengambang di sekeliling tubuhnya

"_Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke?! Kenapa orang ini ada di sini?! Sial! Dia bukan buruanku!" _

000000000000000000000000000

"Oi Kanata! Mana Sakura-san?" tanya Dilia sambil membolak-balik kertas-kertas di tangannya. Gadis berambut ungu di sampingnya yang sedang duduk sambil melipat tangan di belakang kepalanya hanya meniup-niup poni rambutnya dengan bosan.

"Dia masih dengan Minakamai. Sebentar lagi juga datang," jawabnya bosan. Dilia hanya meliriknya sedikit kemudian matanya berpindah ke seberang ruangan. Jam dinding berwarna putih di sana sudah menunjukkan jam 1.25, pagi tepatnya. Dan mereka masih ada di koridor di luar ruangan Kazekage. Laporan-laporan yang mereka kerjakan setiap hari selalu dilaporkan langsung pada Kazekage. Biasanya kalau bukan Sai, Sakura yang yang akan melapor.

"Haaaah…. Ayolah! Aku sudah mengantuk. Kita cepat-cepat saja berikan ini, tidak perlu menunggu Sakura-san dan Sai lagi!" saran Dilia jelas-jelas memaksa Kanata.

"Iyaaah," Kanata langsung menyanggupinya karena matanya juga sudah semakin berat. Dilia mengangkat tangannya dan mengetuk pintu dua kali dengan pelan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dia membukanya.

"Selamat mal….am…" kata-kata Dilia terputus-putus saat matanya menatap ke dalam ruangan Gaara. Yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah sosok Kazekage berambut merah yang biasa ditemuinya, tetapi sosok berjubah hitam dengan topeng rubah putih yang sedang menatapnya, membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kebas.

"Hey! Kenapa?" Kanata menatap Dilia penasaran dengan matanya yang kelihatan mengantuk. Wajah Dilia terlihat tercengang tetapi matanya tampak kosong sekejap menyadarkan Kanata yang langsung menarik Dilia menyingkir dari pintu.

"Genjutsu!" gumamnya mulai memberikan pertolongan pertama, "Kai!". Kanata mencabut kunai dari kantong senjatanya yang untungnya belakangan ini selalu dipakainya.

"Siapa di dalam?" tanya Kanata setelah Dilia tersadar.

"Entahlah! Shinobi Oto. Sial! Kazekage!" Dilia mulai panik, dia juga menggenggam kunai yang dikeluarkan dari kantong senjatanya. Belum selesai mereka menyiapkan diri, sosok berjubah itu sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka dan bersamaan dengan itu cairan dingin berwarna hitam terasa membasahi mereka.

"SAI!" suara Kanata dan Dilia terdengar sebal sekaligus lega saat mengenali bau tinta di sekeliling mereka. Mereka berbalik dan menatap pemuda berambut hitam dengan gulungan kertas dan kuas di tangannya sedang berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Mana Kazekage?" tanyanya datar tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari sosok berjubah hitam yang berdiri di seberang ruangan. Matanya semakin terpicing saat menyadari kalau sosok itu sama sekali tidak berniat pergi menghindari mereka dan juga ingin mengetahui pertanyaan yang barusan dilontarkannya. _"Sepertinya dia berbeda dari yang datang beberapa hari lalu!"_ batin Sai geram. Tangan Sai dengan lincah mulai menarik gulungannya dan dengan cepat dia menggerakkan kuasnya siap menciptakan makhluk lain yang bisa dipakainya untuk menundukkan sosok berjubah di hadapannya. Dilia dan Kanata dengan panik segera menyingkir, mereka baru ingat dengan kelakuan Sai di medan tempur. Dia bisa lupa segalanya.

000000000000000000000000000

Di luar bangunan yang sama, seorang gadis berambut pink merapatkan mantelnya ke tubuhnya, dia sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan dinginnya Suna di malam hari. Sakura sekali lagi menatap kertas-kertas yang dibawanya kemudian mendorong pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan setengah gelap. Tidak ada siapapun saat dia masuk, mungkin semua orang sudah pulang dan petugas jaga sedang berpatroli. Sakura baru saja menyentuh pegangan tangga saat mendengar sebuah teriakan tertahan.

"Kanata?" gumam Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Setelah sampai di lantai atas, Sakura menjadi semakin panik karena melihat percikan cairan tinta di lantai dan bau tinta yang mulai tercium di ruangan itu. Mata Sakura mendarat pada sosok yang tergeletak di tengah koridor.

"_Sai?"_ Sakura baru saja hendak berlutut memeriksanya saat mendengar suara rintihan tertahan. Sakura menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok lain yang dikenalinya terbaring tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri,

"_Dilia!"_

Dan yang terakhir dilihatnya,

"_Kanata!"_ Sakura terpaku menatap tubuh yang terpental dari sosok berjubah hitam di hadapannya. Satu-satunya yang ada di kepala Sakura sebagai ninja medis hanyalah secepat mungkin memberikan pertolongan pada ketiga orang di hadapannya. Tetapi sebelum itu... Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan merasakan seluruh cakranya mengalir terkumpul di tangan kanannya, dia melompat ke arah sosok berjubah hitam di hadapannya dan mengayunkan tangannya. Sosok berjubah di hadapan Sakura melemparkan sebuah kunai berlumuran darah hingga terdengar berdenting nyaring di lantai. Sosok itu menarik nafas dalam kuat-kuat sambil mencengkeram luka di sisi perutnya yang mulai mengalirkan darah. Sebelah tangannya dengan mantap menggenggam pedang dan dengan sigap memutarnya hingga ujungnya mengarah ke belakang, siap mengujamkannya pada apapun yang datang dari belakang. Sosok itu memutar kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang datang dari belakangnya.

Hanya perlu waktu sepersekian detik untuk membuatnya menyadari apa yang datang, cakra besar yang pastinya mampu menghancurkan apapun. Di balik topeng rubah putih sosok itu, dua buah bola mata sharingan berwarna merah berpendar menyala.

"_Saku…"_

Hanya sepersekian detik. Sepersekian detik untuk membuat mereka menyadari apa yang datang. Hanya sepersekian detik yang diperlukan untuk membuat mereka menyadari siapa yang datang. Tetapi itu bukan waktu yang cukup untuk menghentikan mereka. Pedang sudah dihujamkan dan kepalan tangan sudah dihantamkan.

Sakura mendarat dengan lemah di atas kedua lututnya. Dia merasakan benda tajam yang perlahan mengiris isi perutnya lepas tertarik. Matanya terbuka lebar dan mulutnya hanya menganga menatap tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Sa…su..ke…" gumamnya lirih menatap tubuh yang terbaring di hadapannya. Wajah Sasuke yang putih pucat tampak kontras dengan merah darah terbaring dengan posisi kepala yang sama sekali tidak wajar. Perlahan air matanya menetes. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar menuju wajah Sasuke yang dengan cepat tampak berbayang dan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

000000000000000000000000000

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang mencuat duduk di sudut kamar Sakura dan memperhatikan seorang perawat berambut hitam panjang yang sedang sibuk mencatat sesuatu setelah memperhatikan beberapa monitor dan alat-alat yang berbunyi bip beraturan. Sudah hampir seminggu sejak dia kembali dari Suna dan mendapati desa itu tampak tenang. Naruto akan sangat lega kalau saja bukan Gaara sendiri yang menyambutnya saat mereka tiba di Suna. Dan yang dilakukan Gaara kemudian adalah hal yang paling ditakutkannya. Dia tiba-tiba saja meminta maaf pada Naruto yang kemudian hanya terduduk lemas.

"Kondisinya memang lemah. Tetapi kalau kita membawanya pulang, mungkin Nona Tsunade bisa berbuat sesuatu. Sasuke, jelas sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Tetapi Sakura, dia masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk sembuh," Shizune berusaha meyakinkan Gaara dan yang lain saat Shizune mencoba membawa Sakura kembali ke Konoha. Dan di sinilah Naruto sekarang berada. Menghabiskan hampir seluruh hari-harinya di dalam ruangan putih menatap gadis berambut pink yang terbaring dengan selang-selang yang menancap di tubuhnya.

"Ah!" suara perawat itu membuat Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Aika?"

"Tekanan darahnya, suhu tubuhnya, detak jantungnya semuanya mulai mendekati normal," jawab Aika dengan nada tenang yang jelas-jelas terdengar tertahan. Sebisa mungkin dia mencoba menekan suaranya agar tidak terdengar berteriak kegirangan walau senyum mulai terkembang di bibirnya. Naruto hanya menatap gadis berambut pink yang terbaring di tempat tidur putihnya saat pelupuk matanya bergerak-gerak dan perlahan terbuka.

"Sakura," suara Naruto terdengar tertahan di samping Aika yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, Sakura?" Aika mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura saat melihat bibir Sakura yang bergerak-gerak seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, kemudian tanpa berbicara dia menarik Naruto yang hanya berdiri menatap mereka.

"Dia memanggilmu!"

"Sakura, aku di sini. Ada apa?" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura yang berusaha menggapainya kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura seperti yang dilakukan Aika.

"Ada apa?"

"…go…men.." hanya suara lirih itu yang didengar Naruto. Naruto menarik wajahnya mencoba melihat sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Sakura.

"Sakura?" bisik Naruto saat Sakura kembali menutup matanya membuat air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya dan mengalir di pipinya yang pucat. "Sakura?" suara Naruto masih terdengar berbisik memanggil Sakura lagi. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura semakin kuat.

"Naruto. Tenanglah! Sakura sudah sadar, aku akan memanggil Shizune-san untuk memeriksanya. Tolong jaga dia dulu!" Aika cepat-cepat keluar dari dalam kamar meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan ekspresi sedih. _"Kenapa harus kata itu yang kau ucapkan? Aku bersyukur kau masih hidup? Jangan meminta maaf. Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf pada kalian!"_

"Bagaimana kondisi terakhirnya?" Shizune tiba-tiba muncul di pintu dan menggeser Naruto. Aika melaporkan semua hasil catatannya beberapa saat lalu sementara Shizune menggenggam tangan Sakura dan memeriksa kembali semua yang dilaporkan Aika.

"Tidak," gumam Shizune dan Aika hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Godaime ada di ruangan obat. Tolong panggilkan dia!" perintah Shizune kemudian pada Aika yang masih berdiri dengan wajah bertanya. "CEPAT!" Shizune berteriak saat Aika masih saja berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ah..Baik!" jawab Aika sambil berlari keluar.

"Ada apa?" Naruto mulai menatap Shizune dengan panik. Baru saja Aika mengatakan kondisi Sakura membaik kenapa sekarang Shizune malah panik begini?

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" Naruto menaikkan volume suaranya saat Shizune sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya dan hanya sibuk memeriksa kondisi Sakura. Hanya beberapa saat kemudian suara bip beraturan yang terdengar dari sebuah alat mulai terdengar cepat tidak beraturan membuat Shizune semakin panik dan dengan sukses membungkam mulut Naruto yang sudah siap dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Shizune!" Tsunade melesat ke dalam kamar menatap Sakura kemudian ke arah alat-alat di sekeliling Sakura.

"Nona Tsunade, jantungnya…" Tsunade mengambil alih posisi Shizune dan Naruto tahu sesuatu yang gawat sedang terjadi karena Tsunade mengerutkan alisnya dan menggeram padanya.

"Keluar!" perintah Tsunade pada Naruto tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura. Yang diperintah sendiri malah berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"Keluar!" dengan gertakan terakhir Naruto segera keluar dari dalam kamar Sakura yang sekejap kemudian terdengar suara berderak dari dalam kamar, entah apa yang Tsunade dan Shizune lakukan, Naruto hanya berdiri di koridor dan menutup kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" rintihnya pada Aika yang terlihat pucat di hadapannya.

000000000000000000000000000

"Sejak awal aku tahu, yang kita lakukan hanya sia-sia," Tsunade menyilangkan tangan di dadanya menatap Naruto yang berdiri diam menatap wajah tersenyum Sakura dalam sebuah bingkai foto berwarna hitam. "Sakura tertusuk pedang Kusanagi dan luka dari pedang itu seperti racun yang hidup dalam tubuhnya" lanjut Tsunade.

"Tapi dia ninja medis kan?! Bukannya itu artinya Sakura bisa menyembuhkan lukanya?" bantah Naruto. Tsunade hanya menghela nafasnya dan ikut menatap foto Sakura.

"Justru karena dia ninja medis. Orang biasa bisa saja memiliki kesempatan untuk sembuh. Tubuh manusia normal biasanya akan mengganti sel-sel rusak dengan yang baru. Tetapi Sakura, sejak awal dia sudah menghentikan tubuhnya sendiri agar berhenti memperbaiki kerusakannya. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat menyembuhkan lukanya. Dia membunuh satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya, orang membuatnya bisa bertahan selama ini. Seharusnya dia masih bisa bertahan kalau saja dia memiliki keinginan untuk hidup, tetapi itupun sudah tidak dimilikinya. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya saat tiba-tiba kondisi tubuhnya membaik dan sempat berbicara padamu, dia mengumpulkan tenaga terakhirnya untuk melakukannya. Anak ini, aku juga terkejut dia bisa melakukannya sampai sejauh ini."

**TOMAT**

**

* * *

**Akirnyah! Tamath jugag!!!!

Maksa nggak endingnya? Ufufufufu....^^

Ja, menjawab pertanyaan yang udah lama dihindari kenapa saia memberikan judul 'Autumn'. Sederhana aja kok^^. Autumn itu identik dengan daon yang berguguran kann??!! Sedangkan di Naruto, shinobi Konoha itu sering disebut daun oleh para hokagenya^^.

Akirnyah saia ingin menguchapkan terima kasih bwat smua yang udah ripyu, nge-fav atopun nge-alert. Arigatou gozaimashita :D

Untuk endingnyah skali lagi saia akan meminta komentar Anda sekalian^^.

Ja! Sampe ketemu di fic saia selanjutnyah....(kalo ada kesempatan bikin lagih tentunyah).


End file.
